


Lust of the Demon

by 13943



Series: Unconventional A/B/O fics [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous Age, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Orgasm Denial, Other: See Story Notes, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: The young alpha prince makes a feisty omega soldier as his own personal sex slave





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Lust of The Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271666) by [DISCARD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DISCARD/pseuds/DISCARD)



> Hi there! :D 
> 
> so me and my friend [DSA](http://dsasworld.tumblr.com/) have been talking about DamiDick situations and I shared about this royalty au i've been wanting to write, then she suggested to make it a/b/o and we just exploded. anyways this is the result of us talking about it and i hope you guys will enjoy it^^
> 
> on a tiny note, this has the same warning as my previous a/b/o work regarding the whole DamiDick dynamic plus this has more rape(?) scenes and damian's much younger in here (i imagine him to be around 16-17) but you can imagine him as an adult if you want, that why i tagged it as ambiguous age and fear not, their relationship will get better and actually have a really nice ending :^)

Stripped of his armor and clothing, Dick is forced to crouch on the ground just to cover himself with his body. Anger and humiliation fills his mind as he could feel the prying eyes of his enemies all on him. Despite of his futile attempt to cover himself, he still feels naked—vulnerable.

Heavy footsteps make their way near him as their leader, a young alpha, Dick guesses he’s young since his face still have some baby fat on his face even though he’s tall and have a well-defined muscle beneath the heavy armor, he has short spiky black hair and sharp teal-colored eyes staring at him. His scent is musky and intoxicating.

The young alpha walks leisurely around him like he’s eyeing a prized object. Dick bites the inside of his cheek while his palms ball themselves out of anger.

“Pretty little thing aren’t you?” hearing his voice being all low and demanding brings more humiliation in his face. It makes Dick cringe. He hates it, hates how the young alpha standing right in front of him freely caressing his face without restraint. It makes him feel violated. He wants to swat the hand away but the constant fear of being in front of several people, alone and naked, freezes him. He doesn’t even want to think what could happened if he moves.

Strong calloused fingers suddenly pull his face up, forcing him to look up at his captor. “An omega soldier, huh? I’ve never seen one before. Is your kingdom that desperate for soldiers that they even recruit omegas in their ranks?” Dick swallows all his fear and lets out a growl of his own. For a different reason this time, he always carried this stigma about being an omega wherever he went. He heard all the back talk about him wanting to join the army instead of staying at home and be a good omega. It took all his hard work and perseverance to gain other’s respect and to think, him being an omega, is the current reason why he’s not dead hurts his pride more.

“F-fuck you!” he retaliates, only to be given a response of chorus laughter among the soldiers present. Even their leader had his own fair share of laughter.

“Cute.” That’s all the young alpha replies with. He was the one who’s responsible for most of the slaughter of his allies and the decapitation of his leader while Dick is forced to watch from the sideline. It’s hard to believe someone so young could be capable of such acts but at the same time stare at him with much adoration. Dick couldn’t help but blush, dammit, if it wasn’t for his upcoming heat, he wouldn’t find the young alpha handsome or let alone attractive.

He’s distracted from his thoughts when the young prince suddenly lifts him off the ground. Now, he’s standing so close to him, their noses almost touch each other. His breathe hitches, the young alpha’s alluring scent have become much stronger now.

“Mphf!” his eyes have grown wide open when the young alpha forces his lips pass inside his mouth. Dick tries to push the young man away but the young alpha forces himself deeper inside him. He could feel his warm tongue exploring the insides of his mouth, swallowing every sound escaping through his lips. _Dammit! He’s a good kisser._ If this will continue. Dick can’t tell what will happened next. His knees are starting to get wobbly and his vision is starting to blur, the young alpha continues on his assault to his mouth with much force and dominance that Dick couldn’t restrain his moans any longer.

An arm wound its way up around his waist, tightly securing their spot together. _This is bad._ He tells himself while trying to push him away with what’s left of his strength. Alas, he fails. By the time they part their lips, a small trail of saliva appear between them. Dick loses his balance but the young alpha holds on to him. Licking the saliva off his chin with much delight, the young prince announces, “By the time I get back, I want all your tasks finished. That means all the prisoners should be in the cage, all the treasures in the chest and everything else in flames, got it?”

“As you wish Lord Damian.” Everyone reply in unison with their heads bow down.

Damian lets out a content look before pulling Dick closer to his arms. “I will be in my quarters and shall not be disturbed.”

Dick is so lost from the kiss he got that he doesn’t realize he’s being carried by him. “Come now my pet, we’ll have a long night ahead of us.”

Pet? It takes him a few seconds to fully understand what he mean by it and by the time it hit him, his body quickly springs into action. He pushes himself away from him but when the prince refuses to let go of him. He punches him right on the face. Relief courses through his face as Damian fully lets go of him. He dashes for the nearest escape he could find only to be easily intercepted by Damian and within seconds he’s on the ground again. His face is brutally slam on the cold hard ground while his arms are both held behind his back. Dick groans from the pain as the young alpha continues to push him further on the ground.

“Tell me, do you want to be taken here? Right in front of my men?” his voice sounds playful yet angry at the same time. Dick doesn’t want to be taken here, anywhere or ever. In fact he always prided himself for not submitting to any alpha or beta presented in front of him. But this, this is completely different. He could see the threat as clear as day.

Damian’s men all have an amused look on their faces, like they’re going to be presented with a show. Dick tries to wriggle his way out of Damian’s hold but the hardening erection pressing on his backside holds the threat to be very real and possible. He whimpers, no matter what he’ll do there’s no escaping it. Trying to control a sob escaping his throat, he shakes his head as an answer. If he’s going to be taken today, at least it would be better if no one could see it, it’ll save him more the humiliation.

“Good.” Soon enough, the heavy weight on his back disappears. This time, the young prince pushes him to move. Dick could see a small red bruise forming on his face, at least it’s good to know he’s not the only one who’s getting hurt from this.

“You should be lucky.” Dick’s taken aback by what he just said. He wants to ask why but somehow, he feels a huge lump on his throat. “No one has ever hurt me this much.” He whispers close to his ear, his hands wrap their away around his neck and hips. Dick wants to push him away but no matter what he’ll do, Damian easily overpowers him. So instead of fighting back, he just allowed the young prince to do whatever he wants to his body.

By the time they reach the prince’s quarters. Dick have thought that his will to fight back have faded though he didn’t expect himself to lash out on him when a heavy metal collar is placed around his neck. “I will never be yours!” he screams while trying to tug the collar off his neck, the sound of the chain attached to it echoes through the spacious area.

Damian merely chuckles looking pleased with what he has done. Dick falls silent when the young alpha starts stripping himself in front of him. He’s body starts to sense the real danger here, he’s getting scared. He’s never felt anything like this from an alpha before, though in his defense no alpha have went this far just to claim him.

Like a predator stalking its prey, his teal colored eyes stare at him with much hunger. Dick tries to calm himself, tries to not be afraid of him but when Damian pulls the chain with such force that Dick’s body is press against his chest. For someone so young, Damian’s chest is too firm and broad. Dick tries to distract himself wondering how long did he train to get in such shape.

His heavy body pressing against his, they both fall at the mountain of soft silks and pillows when Damian gives him another strong and powerful kiss. Dick has his back press on the soft silk sheets while Damian is on top of him. He tries to wiggle his way out of him but the young alpha had him cornered while continuing on placing kisses around his face and neck.

“St—stop! Don’t.” he begs while trying to push Damian away. He still couldn’t comprehend the fact he’s going to be taken here, it scares him. Tears are now starting to fall from his eyes as the young alpha’s mouth lap on his sensitive skin, sharp teeth scrapping on his neck—marking him as his own—as his possession.

It continues on for a few more minutes. No matter what angle Dick will try to move his body away from him, Damian will just mark any part being presented to him. Licking, kissing and then sucking on the delicate skin makes Dick shiver in arousal. Damian does know how to push his buttons completely. He tries to conceal his moans by biting the backside of his palm but Damian pins both of his wrists on top of his head.

“You make such beautiful sounds.” He practically purrs before nipping the outer shell of Dick’s ear this made Dick blush even more. He could feel his cock getting harder and harder between his thighs.   _I don’t want this, I don’t want this,_ he tells himself that but he could feel his body betraying his mind as something wet starts to drip down his hole.

Damian’s free hand have run it’s away down to his erection and gives it a painful squeeze. Tugging it teasingly, he starts to stroke and then thrust his hand with such fervor. Dick whines from the waves of pleasure he’s getting. His hole quivers in excitement. His skin being marked and his cock being played with, he couldn’t take more of it as he comes after a few seconds.

He takes deep breathes from the sudden assault, instead of feeling high the climax, fear clouds his mind. Surely, this isn’t the only thing Damian has for him in stored.

“You’re mine now and don’t ever forget that.” He says as he tugs the collar in punctuation, Dick fights the urge to cower. He doesn’t want this, all the reaction he’s getting is purely physiological, there’s no way, he’ll ever be—

“You’re wet already down here, aren’t we?” he lets out an amused chuckle. Dick shudders from the sudden intrusion in his hole. First it’s only one finger thrusting inside him, then the other two joins in shortly after that.

Three fingers have gone inside him, stretching him wide as possible. Dick couldn’t control his moans any longer as the young alpha manages to find the spot that makes him wither in pleasure. Continuously thrusting on the same spot, he would have come the second time if Damian hadn't pull his fingers out of him so suddenly.

Sheepishly looking at the younger man. Dick feels more disappointed than relief after the loss of warmth inside him. “I guess you’re ready now.” His voice barely sounds audible anymore, his hot breathe feels tingly beneath his sweaty skin.

Dick’s head is getting clouded with pleasure as the prince holds on to his knees, kissing and marking his inner thigh before he proceeds to spreading his legs apart. Dick lets out a chocked moan when he begins to feel Damian slowly penetrating him.

“A-ah!” he unconsciously wraps his arms around his neck. His breathing uneven until the prince’s cock fully sheaths inside him. Suddenly his chest feels warm, is this his heat coming to its peak? He doesn’t know but the feeling of finally being filled makes him feel good, so good to the point one would call it euphoric. He never felt this great before. Maybe it’s not so bad to surrender to his instincts once in a while.

Damian starts to move inside him, slowly. Dick lets himself go and spreads his legs even wider for Damian. He feels so amazing inside him, so big and hot and the way he sets his pace, god, it’s like being in a state of pleasure and pain all muddled together. “Ngh, right there, alpha. Ah!” Dick mewls out as he rolls his hips at the same pace as Damian’s.

Damian brushes his sweat soaked hair, tucking it behind his ear just so he could fully see his eyes. “I want to hear you scream my name.” He says hoarsely. He then plants kisses around Dick’s neck and chest, like he’s claiming and marking him in every inch of his body.

“N-no.” Dick tries to protest but is stopped when Damian kisses him on the lips. It wasn’t like the previous kiss he experienced, it wasn’t to show dominance or power but rather loving and tender. Dick’s even feels more light headed than before, he lets his tongue roll around against his. Sucking on Damian's sweet juices before biting on his lower lip. 

“My name is Damian.” He whispers deeply. “And I want to hear you call my name when you come.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title change from Collared, Tied and Marked to Lust of the Demon (thanks to [DSA](http://dsasworld.tumblr.com/) for the new title <3
> 
> warnings: dub-con, restraints, mention of loss of virginity

Dick wakes up with his head feeling heavy and his body sore all over. The memory of his surrender in bed runs deep in his mind. Humiliation and shame consumes him. He wanted to wallow in those feelings more but he realizes it’s the perfect time to escape since the prince is not around.

He tries moving his body but winces at the feeling of the prince’s cum running down his thighs. _Disgusting,_ he thinks to himself while trying to ignore it but the discovery of him not only having a collar around his neck but also shackles are placed around his arms and legs distracts him. “Shit!” he mumbles. There’s no way he can escape having all these restraints over his body.

“Awake now I see?” As soon as Dick sees the prince standing behind him, his face looking all too happy and smug. Dick frowns. The young alpha is dressed with only plain shirt and trousers. He doesn’t wear any armor nor weapons but he’s still wearing more clothes than Dick.

There’s an obvious hint of redness in Dick’s cheeks, he covers himself with the sheets lying haphazardly around him though it’s not the real reason why he’s blushing. ” _My name is Damian and I want to hear you call my name when you come.”_ Damian… The way he called his name many times over and over earlier. Holding on to him tightly as he begged him to fuck him hard. It was so embarrassing that his cheeks starts to burn even more. His hands curling into balls of fist. He’s angry at himself right now.

“You’re thinking about what happened between us earlier, huh?” Damian leans in closer, his hands creep their way around Dick’s face, Dick easily maneuver his way not to be touched. There’s no way in hell he’ll remain here and be this man’s property. Damian only lets out a low chuckle as a response before tugging the chain attached to the collar with great force.

Dick stumbles, his upper body being yanked closer to the prince’s torso. Dick gulps for what might happened next. He still couldn’t believe it. Him of all people! He always believed in himself to never be persuaded by any alpha or beta just because he’s an omega. For years, he forced himself to never give in to his omega instincts but to think, a young alpha, someone whose years younger than him took him so easily and effortlessly.

The feeling of shame sinks deeper.

“You’re loud when you want to. Screaming my name so many times. Just admit it, you liked it right? You liked it so much when I hold you down and take you. Fucking you until you pass out. ” there’s an obvious playfulness in Damian’s tone, his fingers making their way around his face, slowly caressing it. Dick shots him a look. Damian gives him an amused smirk. “Really? Even with what happened between us earlier, you still continue to defy me. You’re a tough omega, aren’t you?” He then lets go of the chain and cups his chin. “I like it.” he whispers before licking Dick’s ear. He shudders upon contact.

“I will never be yours!” Dick hisses while pushing him away but Damian doesn’t budge. Instead, the young prince pushes him back in the bed. “I have my own patience you don’t want to test and you won’t like it when I’m enraged. You got that pet?”  His eyes staring intently at him. The way he holds him tightens. So much so that it causes Dick to cringe from the pain. Dick tries to fidget, tries to remove himself from him but with the chains around his body, it’s almost impossible to do so.

“I’m no one’s pet and I have a name!” Dick shouts, his body has given up on trying to escape from Damian’s grasp.

“Does it matter? You’re mine now and I will call you what I see fit.” He retorts. His hands slowly running around his flat stomach. Dick flinches at each contact. “It was your first time wasn’t it?” he asks in amusement. Dick shots him a growl, Damian laughs at his futile attempt in asserting dominance.  “Don’t worry it was mine too.”

Dick’s taken aback. He doesn’t know what to say. There are millions of things running in his mind right now that he just looks back at the young prince with a surprised expression.

“What? You expect me to sleep with any omega I could find?”

 _Yes, if you weren’t then, I wouldn’t be in this predicament in the first place._ He couldn’t find the courage to say it out loud, somehow his throat feels dry. He licks his lips, he must have been so focus on his shame and embarrassment that he completely forgot how thirsty he is.

“You’re thirsty aren’t you? Here.” Damian removes a leather pouch, a canteen, around his waist and presenting it right in front of him. Dick’s eyes immediately focuses on the canteen, he never realize how thirsty he is until now. Out of desperation, Dick shamelessly takes it from Damian’s hand and drinks it slovenly.

The coolness of the water feels great in his hot body. It’s so refreshing. He didn’t even mind the obscene sound he’s making as he empties the canteen within second. He wants more but the canteen is already empty, he taps the bottom part just to be sure the water’s all gone. He looks back at the prince with a needy look.

Damian lets out a small laugh. “I know omegas tend to feel thirsty whenever they’re in heat. You want more don’t you?” Dick’s attention shifted after discovering the prince have another canteen in his hand. He tries to take it but the prince yanks on his chain. Making him stumble and the prince have a victorious smirk on his face as the omega looks up on him. Brushing on his luscious lips, Damian says, “I will give this to you. But I want to give it to you personally. Open wide.” Popping the canteen open, he drinks plenty of it in one gulp.

Dick’s skeptical, he doesn’t want to engage back in such activities with the prince. Surely, he can find another way to quench his thirst. But Damian already pushes his lips against his. He hesitantly opens his mouth and Damian presses further.

Drinking the water is most useless since Damian continue on pushing his tongue further and further down to his throat. Dick almost chokes from the action along with the water gushing inside his mouth. He tries to push him away but Damian has a tight grip around his neck. He stops fighting as he swallows the water given to him, though most of it is spilling out from his lips since Damian’s more engross in kissing him than actually giving him the water.

After a few more repetition of the action. Damian finally lets go of him. Dick coughs some of the water out of his mouth before wiping off the excess water from his lips and his cheeks turn redder from humiliation.

“You look so pretty.” He pulls his collar again and his fingers tilting his chin, urging Dick to look up at him. His teal colored eyes glistening in arousal. Dick wants to push him but the next wave of his heat is coming up. He shudders as the prince starts thumbing his lower lip before kissing him again.

It started small and chaste, but as their lips lick and suck everything and anything they could get their mouth on. Dick starts to wrap his hands around his neck and spreading his legs for Damian while the young alpha pushes him down on the bed, his hands wonder around his thighs, massaging it languidly.

Dick whines. His skin starts to heat up and just the feeling of the young prince’s hands around him makes him wither. He needs to stop his instincts taking over. He still needs to escape. Needs to find a way to stop Damian from advancing. Dick moans after feeling a Damian’s erection between his legs.

 _No, not again._ Mustering all of his strength. Dick manages to kick Damian in the gut when the prince started to undress himself. Sparing no time to feel guilty what he’d done. Dick runs towards the exit as fast as he could. Not minding how small the steps he can take or the rattling sounds the shackles and chains make each time he takes a step.

Just a little more and he can see the faint light peeking through the tent.

“Why are you so determined to escape, huh?” Damian breezily catches him. Pinning him down on the floor. “There’s nothing left for you to return to. Everything is now gone.” No, Dick refuse to believe it. Dick wiggles his way out of the young prince’s hold but Damian doesn’t budge. “Can you hear that?”  Damian asks, his mouth lightly brushing against Dick’s ear. Dick doesn’t know it mean yet he complies as he closes his eyes and let his ears listen. It’s faint but it’s still present, the sound of the crackling fire in the open air and people’s footsteps wondering around the area and if he concentrates enough he can even smell it burning.

Everything he knows and loves about his kingdom is now burning right in front of him, yet he couldn’t even do anything about it. Dick internally curses. He can grieve about the loss of his kingdom in the future but right now, what he needs to do is, “Do-does it matter? Anywhere is better than to be here!”

“Oh really?“ Dick feels a tight grip on his penis, he gasps upon the sudden contact. “You continue to defy me and to add it all up, you kicked me. This isn’t the appropriate behavior for someone like you. You won’t remain unpunished.” Damian’s hand begins to pump his cock. Dick bites his lower lip to conceal a moan but the young alpha’s relentless and starts to bite him around the shoulder.

“Don’t! Please…” he begs but Damian doesn’t falter. His free hand snakes its way around his ass, kneading it with much enthusiasm.

“No, you need to learn what authority means.” He growls and the next thing Dick realizes is that he’s back in the bed, in all fours. “Training is imperative.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Dick looks back at the prince, he flinches a little. By just staring at Damian’s intense gaze sends shivers down to his spine. _This is bad,_ Dick’s instincts are screaming at him but fear has paralyzed his body. He wants to move but he can’t, no matter how much he screams at his body to move, even just a little.

Without preamble, Damian sinks his cock inside him. “Still wet from my cum earlier, I see.” he says in much amusement as he starts to thrust inside him. His hands digging deep around his hips.

Dick tightly grips on the sheets, just because the young alpha’s cum is still present inside him, it still hurts how Damian easily enters him without preparation and thrusting inside him rapidly. He bites his lower lip, not allowing any sound escape while Damian continues to fuck him. No, he won’t allow history to repeat itself. He needs to stop the alpha from claiming him again, he needs to stop liking the feeling of being owned, filled and fucked. This isn’t like him at all. This is not what he used to be, he’s not—

“You’re getting close now, aren’t you?” the young prince’s voice is getting raspy, his breathing is getting shorter and the way he holds him starts to get _painful_. Dick could barely process what he said before Damian starts to plant kisses around his neck and jaw, it feels so good that Dick merely moans in response.

His tight hole clenching around Damian even more. The way he hold him, the he treats him, it hurts but in a good way. So much so that he’s almost reaching climax. His grip on the sheets tightens, his knuckles starting to turn white. His cock is leaking out with pre-cum non-stop, if only he can reach out for his cock and stroke it then.

Damian slaps his hands away. “Remember, you’re being punished.” Damian states and one of his hand holds on to Dick’s cock, firmly squeezing the base of it.

Dick lets out a high frustrated whine. The prince pays him no mind and continues to snap his hips, his cock buried deep inside him, hitting him in the perfect spot. Dick continues to cry out, mewling in pleasure at everything and anything Damian is doing to him. He wants more of it. “Don’t stop.” He could barely finish the sentence before Damian plunges his mouth inside him.

With a quick peck on the lips, his teal colored eyes meet against his, “I have no intention of stopping.” He quips, his rhythm is getting slower and with a grunt, he cums inside of him. Dick moans as the feeling of something hot starting to fill him. “I think a few more rounds and I can let you cum.”

What? No, he needs to be released now! There’s no way he can stand being denied for too long. He needs it, he tries rolling his hips around the sheets, letting himself to get any sort of relief but Damian’s hand remains unmovable. Dick feels frustrated from it.

The realization of how cruel Damian can be starts to sink in. Dick could feel Damian’s hand slowly teasing him, his cock would be stroked or pumped a few times before squeezing his base back again. His heat may have cool down a bit but still… he feels so empty, so unsatisfied.

“Pl-please…” he begs while thrashing his head. Even saying that word feels weird, “let me cum!”

A laugh escape past Damian’s throat. “And why should I? You hurt your master, you tried to escape, you disobeyed me.” at each word Damian drops, his hand presses harder and harder around his cock. Dick closes his eyes, he’s really starting to get desperate here, “Damian—master— please! I will do anything you say, just let me cum!”

“Anything you say?”

Dick starts to realize what he just said but that doesn’t matter, right now, he needs to be released. “Y-yes! I will do anything! I won’t fight you anymore, I will stop trying to escape, I will openly spread my legs for you. Just please…pleasepleasepleaseplease, let me cum.” he pleads, his voice getting shaky and weak.

Then, everything becomes silent, he’s afraid Damian would have refuse the offer but the feeling of his hand finally moving away from his base and starts to stroke him and within seconds, Dick comes over between the prince’s hand and his abdomen. Relief and euphoria feels his body. Catching his breath, he hears Damian saying, “Oh my sweet pet. You don’t know what you know what you’re putting yourself into.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DSA made an amazing [art](https://dsasworld.tumblr.com/post/157955915868/damiantopsdick-alphadamianomegadick-for-my) for this fic and even [translated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10271666) it! and it would be great if you guys have the time to take a look at the wonderful things she has done :D
> 
> btw the concept art i did a while back is applicable for this chapter until i decide to change it again XD and i'm really not  
> good at describing clothes, so hopefully what i've written makes sense XD
> 
> and since the first two chapter is taken in dick's pov, why not this time in the prespective of dami?

Damian lets out a satisfied sound. He runs his hand around his pet’s thick locks, “That’s it, you could take it further.” the omega glares at him. It’s endearing, no matter how much he subjects him in wanton acts of carnality, the omega continues to defy him in his own little way. Even now, his pet has his cock around his mouth, sucking and stroking it in a teasing way that Damian begins to think he’s stalling. Well, he could punish him for that but when he feels the omega’s teeth pressing against his cock like he’s challenging him. Damian scoffs, “Do you really dare?”

The omega only shots him a look and he removes his mouth away. A look of disgust is completely written all over it, he plans on wiping his mouth but Damian grips on his wrists with one hand. The young prince looks at the golden chains encased around his omega’s wrists, truly it suited him better compared to the thick bulky ones he had when he first captured him. The color gold compliments his skin tone and body—his lean and delectable body. Letting out a low purr, Damian pushes him on the bed. The omega stumbles and had his chest press against the brightly colored sheets, his back and ass proudly presented in front of him.

_Perfect._

And without warning, Damian positions himself on top of him. His eyes looking at his well-toned body. It may not be the perfect picture of the omega he always wanted but seeing the scars he gained from battle and the marks he left on him makes him even more beautiful than he already is. He laps his tongue around his nape, slowly dragging it lower before eliciting a bite mark. He hears a sweet sound escaping from his pet when he did so. Then, he begins to kiss it, kiss every scar and marks all over of his body, he wants to show his love and cherish him, to let him know he’s the only omega that belong to him but this is not the time for that.

His pet continues to defy and he needs punishment.

Damian lets out a sigh and to think he might have gone two days without being punished. Surely, the prince isn’t being too optimistic but he always knows that the ones who disobeyed the most makes the perfect slave once they’ve become docile. His hands wonder around his waist, prompting the omega’s waist higher as he kneads his ass.

Two of his fingers, without much preparation, dips inside his slave’s hole. He thrusts inside him deep and true. Opening him up quickly, so he could fuck him. His fingers are curling and scissoring inside him, he smiles as he looks at his slave moaning from his fingers alone. He continues to thrust inside him and after a few minutes, he deems him ready and removes his fingers. His cock twitching in excitement by just looking at his twitching hole. Licking the lower part of his lips, Damian enters inside of the omega in one quick motion, he moans after feeling the tight warm heating wrapping around him.

Damian lets out a deep breath and the omega beneath him withers, Damian stays still for a moment and allows himself to be completely immersed with the growing pleasure of his pet’s insides clumping around cock. He fucks him in a fast and ruthless manner, his hands digging deep around his waist and his teeth sinking on his sweat soaked skin. Marking every inch of it as much as it could.

The room is filled with moans and mewls of pleasure until Damian cums inside him, he takes out a deep and satisfied sigh. He pulls out inside of him, “ma-master…” he hears him call. He smiles brightens whenever he’s being addressed as such, the prince always like how strained his voice is, how much he hates him being forced to the call the alpha as such. Truly, his expression has always been priceless, cupping his cheeks, he asks, “What is it pet?”

“pl-please…” he stutters.

“Please what?”

“My cock…ple-please… touch me…” he says, his cheeks flushes ten times more. Adorable. He kisses those tinted cheeks and wraps his hands around his penis. “And why should I?” his voice all playful and dominating.

“Be..because… I—I” the older man stutters as Damian pumps it slow and teasing. Squeezing it now and then just to savor the cute, little sounds escaping through his pet’s mouth and within minutes, he cums.  He lets out a sigh of relieve, his body trying to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm but Damian’s having none of it. His punishment is not yet over. His eyes continues to focus on his pet’s gorgeous face.

“What do you say pet?” he asks in a stern look.

His omega flinches like he completely forgot him being here, his cock is still shoved up in his ass. He looks downwards, his mouth biting the lower part of his lip like he’s contemplating on what to do next. Damian knows that his pet knows he did something wrong and if he continues to resist him, perhaps he should punish him again, but this time, it would be less pleasurable for him—

“th-thank you master…” the words barely sounded audible but Damian accepts it. He lets out a smirk and gives him a small peck on the cheek. His mouth then, travels around his face until it reaches to his lips in which Damian spends the remaining hours of the night kissing and loving his pet tenderly until they’ve both fallen asleep.

* * *

They’ve reached back to his kingdom a few days back and the travel wasn’t as easy as one would expect since the omega he captured still had a few days of heat left in him. Meaning, they have to make pit stops just so he could satisfy the other with his knot. Though it was quite enjoyable, seeing his pet squirm and needy under his touch. Damian couldn’t wait to make him feel that way every time.

His father have prepared a banquet in his return and they’ve celebrated until dawn but it appears that there’s still another one being held by his mother later tonight but before that, there’s still a meeting with the generals that he needed to attend.

Servants flock in his room by the time he takes a step on the pool. He easily dismisses them. The great thing about being in war for a year is that he gets to do things by himself. He had it with his parents’ constant over-protectiveness over him. He’s not a child anymore and therefore, he can take care of himself.

Though, he sure does forget how tiring it is to dress himself as the prince. Back in the war, the clothes he wears are minimal and practical. It didn’t need any fancy jewelry or any head piece. All he need was a trusty armor and weapon. Even so, Damian manages to clothe himself.

The headband wrap around his head is not as perfect but at least it’s presentable. The jewelries wrapped around his neck almost feels like choking, who knew he owned this much jewelry, even the ones around his waist and right hand feels a little heavy. At least, his shirt just feels right and he manages to sneak a knife and armor in his torso.

Feeling contented, he looks back at his omega, who’s still deeply asleep. Looking at him, he kisses his forehead before leaving. Not only does bringing an omega fill his sexual desires but it also stopped his parents from badgering him into marriage or worse, start him own harem. Well, they all though the omega he took was part of his conquest, a trophy to be showcased at how talented the young prince was but for Damian he doesn’t see it that way. He can’t imagine himself getting married to some royalty or having plentiful of concubines because seeing him, seeing his omega, it’s the only thing he wants and there’s no force on earth that will say so otherwise.

* * *

On his way, Damian hears a familiar meowing near the gardens. Taking his time, he listens to where the sound originates and soon finds a black cat with heavy embedded jewelry around its neck meowing. “Alfred, it’s a while my good friend.” He says proudly, a smile appears on his face while his body is swatting down just to pet the cat.

The cat lets out a contented purr as the prince continues to pet him. Damian’s never been good with people and the first friend he had is this cat. He and Alfred have formed a tight bond and when he left for battle, it saddened him to leave his only friend for a long time. He knows he can’t bring him for it is dangerous outside. Though it’s good to know that his parents or at least servants continue to take good care of him.

“How have you been?” Damian asks in a gently manner, the cat meows ecstatically like he’s responding to his question.

“Have you seen the omega the young lord Damian conquered?” he perks up when he hears his name. Damian carries Alfred around his arms and moves slowly in the corner in order to avoid to be seen, that voice, he knows it all too well. It’s one of his men.

“Yeah, it’s such a waste right?’ the other added.

“I know! He’s such a beauty. Remember how fun it was when we beat him. Pinning him down in the ground and started to strip him.” Damian growls when another one adds to their conversation. It’s disgusting to know how they talk to his pet like that. It angers him so. Yet he remains to keep his composure, he continues to listen to the three exchanging talks while he grinds his teeth as his men continues to talk about his omega.

“That bitch tried to scream and fight us even then.”

“Yeah, I think he manages to kick and bite one of your fingers though.”

“Shut up!” the other flusters and the other two laugh. “I’m going to fuck him.”

Damian’s eyes widen. It was almost enough for him to jump on them and beat them to a bloody pulp but he doesn’t do it. Instead, he holds Alfred closer to his arms while muttering curses to them.

“What?!”

“Don’t look at me like that. I know you two have the same idea. Remember how enjoyable it was when we saw him naked. Man, I really wanted to take him then and there but Lord Damian intervened.”

“He claimed him for his own. We can’t touch the prince’s property!”

“That’s where you’re wrong. The prince is a prince, if he continues to participate in wars, then he’ll continue collecting them and really one omega soldier? He won’t even like him that long.”

“You’re right. I heard the prince even has difficulties in training him. I bet he’ll throw him the second the prince finds a new omega that’s more passive. ” Then they all laugh.

Damian couldn’t take it anymore. No one can talk to his pet like that. He won’t allow it. These men will be punish for what they’ve done and Damian will make sure that there punishment will be as agonizing and painful as possible.

* * *

The entire time the meeting commenced, Damian glares at them. He tries to decide the best course of action he will do to them. Perhaps, he should kill or castrate them? No, that can be seen by others as an abuse of power. Plus no one would understand why he would do those things to them in the first place and really? Just for an omega he picked up in war? People will laugh at the absurd reasoning.

Once the meeting is officially over, Damian paces back to the pool. His head is so full of anger and hatred right now that he figured if he dunks his head on cool water, it’ll help him calm down but what he didn’t notice is. When he finishes dipping his head in the pool, he sees his pet sitting at the edge of the pool, his body glistens as water drips down around it.

And for a second Damian forgets what he’s even doing.

He could take his revenge on them later but right now, he has the sudden urge to re-claim his possession. Damian feels like they’ve already violated him, his alpha instincts screaming at him to mark his pet again. So he takes him by the forearm, kiss him hard and makes love to him.

* * *

In the banquet, everyone is eating and drinking. There are loud music playing, performers act in the center stage and people chattering. Damian had enough socializing for today and easily disappears in the crowd. He lets his eyes wander around the crowd, looking for those perverted men of his and to think he trained and fought with them, it such a tragedy for what will happened to them next.

After a minute or so of searching, he manages to hunt the three in one spot. Harassing a servant none the less. They aren’t as stupid as one would think, they easily chose a dimly lighted area and corner the servant just so she couldn’t escape.

There’s no way Damian would allow such crude acts to happen.

The night is dark, there are no lanterns or candles aiding their sight only the moon. Luckily Damian has been trained since he was young to see in the dark, so this is his advantage. Taking out his sword. He attacks all of them in a blink of an eye. One in the thigh, the other on the arm and the last one got his tongue cut out, they all screamed in pain. The servant they’re harassing is surprised but took the opportunity to run.

Seeing the coast is clear. Damian gives them one last attack as he cuts their chest in one efficient motion, the wound is not too deep to cause a permanent scare but deep enough to cause bleeding and pain. This will be their warning, if he sees them doing something as similar to this again, Damian won’t hesitate to kill them then.

The three all curse and scream in pain, saying that whoever did this will be dead. Damian chuckles at that statement and stands in front of them. The moon illuminates his face and he could perfectly see how they tremble even more.

“If you as so ever try to touch or _talk_ about my omega again. I won’t hesitate to kill you, got it?” he growls. The three nod in unison, their mouths are trying not to scream. “Now get out of my sight.”

They then run away. Damian wipes the blood of his blade. It was the only option. He couldn’t allow them to take him. After all Dick have saved Damian all those years ago, it’s only natural for him to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll apologize in advance if there's any errors, i didn't have much time to edit this but i'll try to edit this again once i get enough sleep, haha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might a little bit short ^^;;
> 
> ps this au, everyone has no last last so it's a bit weird where dami addresses the other robins with their first name XD
> 
> and you guys should check out the new [art](https://dsasworld.tumblr.com/post/158970043378/damiantopsdick-for-my-friend-leizs-excellent) DSA has made for this story <3
> 
> 4/19/17 I know that I haven't been online for a while and when I checked this chapter, I realized, I posted the wrong document but more or less it's similar though the ending is a bit lengthier^^

The kingdom of Gotham has been known throughout the lands. It’s name is no stranger to anyone for it has vast and abundant resources, a military power that is as strong and influential any other massive kingdoms despite of its small size but what really makes the kingdom of Gotham stand out from the rest; is their fair and just king. King Bruce, the only king in the great plains, who never mistreats a person by their caste, established a rule where everyone has an equal opportunity to apply for a job or a position in the palace, an equitable system in which everyone has equal rights and welcomes any refugees, expatriates and run-away slaves with open arms.

Dick had visited this majestic kingdom once, a few years back. He didn’t stay for too long but he really enjoyed his time here and hoped to live here someday.

Just...

Not like this.

Shifting his sore, tired body. The omega slowly opens his eyes. Blinking a few times, he tries to figure out how long he's been asleep; there's no light in the room, only darkness. If it’s supposed to be morning, the drapes covering the windows, should have a small light creeping through it and it has though it's only small. He wants to bask himself to the feeling of the sunlight against his skin, it always does energizes him, but in the process of getting up, the rattling of the chains prevents him from going any further.

He groans upon the discovery.

_So it's one of those days._

Usually the prince would place the chains connected to his collar in a hook attached to the wall and lock it just so Dick can’t escape. It would only be unlocked if the prince himself would return or ordered a servant to do so and based from experience, he would stay in this predicament for a few more hours or so. Sighing, he sits in a position that is somewhat comfortable.

Laying his head around the headboard; Dick starts to massage his aching muscles. Damian have been a little rough with him last night. No, Dick should have gotten used to how rough the prince is treating him but what caught him off guard was the sight of blood present around the prince’s clothes last night. Not just a small splatter of blood but it's a huge one, like Damian had gotten in a killing spree or something. He wanted to asked what happened but he knows the prince doesn’t like it when he opens his mouth without permission. So he kept it to himself as the young alpha took him that night.

Leaning further, Dick couldn’t help but shift in the bed, the prince’s cum inside him and the cum around his abdomen is getting dry and it's getting uncomfortable. _Urgh._ He really wants to take a bath now.

Scanning his eyes around the empty room, Dick couldn’t believe how this entire left wing of the palace solely belongs to the prince. There are several rooms connected to each other like; the private quarters used for gatherings or meetings, the prince's personal bed chambers, a room for his harem and a gigantic indoor pool. Dick would like to see more of the other rooms but besides Damian's bedroom and the pool ,he's not allowed to enter. It's not like he can anyways with all the chains attached to his body restricting him to move, well, Duck could try to sneak If he wants to but the prince have servants to look at him in every action.    

It actually feels uncomfortable in the first place. He's not used to this much attention, especially how the prince presented him to his family. Everyone's eyes were at him all at once. It made him extremely self-conscious and sensitive to every movement he made. It was a good thing, the servants flocked over him and dragged him to the bathing area--to be cleaned. The bathing area is much bigger than the prince's personal pool and there are more pools and fountains in the place. The servants have plunged him in the icy cold water and begins to scrub him clean. Despite of his best attempts in stopping them from touching every inch of his body, the servants didn't flatter and continued in making him more presentable in the eyes of the king and queen.

What's worse is that Damian is present the entire time and have kept a keen eye in the entire process and made precise orders on what to do to him. Dick doesn’t get it, if Damian has plenty of complaints how he looks; like how his hair is shorter than he wanted, so no one’s allowed to cut or trim it until it reaches to the length the young alpha wants, or how his body is a bit more muscular or how his skin is covered scars. Seriously if Damian doesn’t want to see it in an omega, then he should have just let him go and find another omega.

In the end, Dick's presented to the royalty with a clothing that is barely called a clothing. It's just a piece of thin blue cloth that his skin can be seen through, draping over his front and back, leaving the side of his waist and legs fully exposed, other than the sorry excuse of clothing. Other accessories were placed on him were the new restraints he got. Instead of the bulky grey ones, they're replaced with the golden chains engraved with intricate carvings. It's lighter than the previous one but it's placed a little tight around his body and the chains around his collar is much longer. Though the weirdest thing was that Dick is presented as the first person of the prince's harem instead of a slave. Even Damian went as far as stating Dick should stay at his own bedroom at all times instead of staying in the courtesan's room just like how his parents’ harems are. The king and queen try to reason out with their son but Damian's just as stubborn as a rock.

Taking out a deep breathe, Dick closes his eyes to sleep again. The door opens, which causes him to get up and see who it is. Letting out a sigh of relieve, he looks at the servant with a key in his hand.

“Wait, you look different than the usual servants here.” Dick comments when he notices the one who’s unlocking his chains have a different set of clothing than the usual people entering the room. Not only that but the way he carries himself also screams prestige and royalty.

  
“That’s because I’m not a servant.” he response with a cheeky smile.

* * *

"Damian, we need to talk about this." His father's intense blue eyes stares back at him with much intent. His hands slamming against the table causing everyone else present in the dining hall to stop eating and their gazes focus on the heated argument between the father and son. Damian merely rolls his eyes at the sight."No, we don't father. What I did last night was a sign of discipline, my men are starting to question my authority therefore; I punished them."

His mother nods with a pleased smile on her face. Bruce looks back to his wife, "Talia, don't encourage him. The rules taught by your father are not applicable in this kingdom." he says.

"yes but it does make the job done. You're lucky our son knows how to stop himself or else he would have killed all of them. That would have certainly made me proud and your grandfather too." she looks at her son with much pride. Damian smiles back at her feeling a bit bashful. Bruce's obvious frown have gone deeper, "this is not how we discipline in our kingdom, we--"

"Please, like you're the one to talk." Damian snorts.

"Damian, you know what I mean. You're the crowned prince and this is how you project yourself to the public?" his father stands up, his body pushing forward.

"I don't need to hear it from you." Damian stands up, glares back at his father and let his teeth bare before leaving the room.

"Damian get back here!" Bruce shouts. Damian ignores him and as soon as he steps out the dining hall, a familiar irritating voice appears,"Hey Demon spawn!” Damian cringes from the call. “What do you want Jason?” he asks in an annoyed tone.

“Aww, come on! You can be a little sweeter for me. We haven’t seen each other for a year or so!” Damian could see Jason's hand soon approaching him. Moving away, the young alpha prince turns his head and sees the usual smug face of his father's confidant. A young adult beta with eyes that looks like the light shade of green and blue combined, hair hidden with the red headdress tightly wrap around his forehead down to his neck and the royal guards armor haphazardly placed all over his body.

“And it’s because of you, some of my father’s servants are also calling me with a demon related name.”

“It’s the truth! You’re the son of the demon after all.”

With a light pout, Damian continues to walk. he could hear Jason following him, so he asks, “Whatever. What do you want?”

“That’s the thing Demon-brat, I saw your prize for the conquest and I gotta say, he’s quiet a looker." Damian pauses for a moment, his head slightly tilting at the beta's statement. "But I’m worried you might have taken the wrong omega.”

“How so?” Damian quirks a brow.

“Just think about it. There are many omegas who have black hair and blue eyes. How can you be so sure it’s him?" Jason interrogates. "The one that saved you from a bunch of kidnappers a few years back?” the beta adds.

“It’s true there are plenty of omegas that fit my description but how many of them are both male and a soldier? None right? Even you, the infamous Red Hood who has a wide range of knowledge in regards to the demographics of the great plains. Don’t know anyone who is an omega soldier other than Dick.”

Jason’s jaw drop and couldn't put up another argument. Damian smirks in satisfaction and starts to walk again though, Jason doesn't give up easily, “Alright, let’s say you’re right. Then, why didn’t the omega recognized you when you two meet again?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I was ten when we first met, I was a child and he’s just a traveler, it was dark, I wasn’t known to the public back then, I--”

“Alright, alright. I get it. Jesus, just be careful okay?” Jason looks at him with a worried look. “You’re basing your entire infatuation with someone in that one faithful night, I don’t want to see you get hurt just because you baby state mind deceived you.”

Damian snorts and walks in a faster pace than Jason.

* * *

“So Timothy.” Dick looks back at the young man, who wears a black long sleeved shirt wrapped around with red sash covered with his darker shade of red robe and other yellow accessories around his body that perfectly compliments his pale white skin and icy blue eyes.

“Call me Tim.” the scholar suggests and offers him a tray of tea and biscuits before sitting beside him. “The prince have been called out by his father.”

Dick wouldn't care in any issues Damian's in but it sounds like the news is important, so he inquires, “What for?”

“For mutilating his own men."

Dick winces from those words alone.

"And from what I’ve heard he all did it for his omega slave.” Tim calmly concludes his sentence, like he's unfazed by the news.

“What?” he drops the biscuit he took out of astonishment.

“Yeah, apparently he overheard them planning to take and rape you.”

Dick's body completely freezes. He couldn't even start to describe how horrible and frightening that experience would be if not for the prince's intervention. It takes him a few good seconds to calm himself, “W-why would the prince?...”

“Well for once, he’s a very possessive guy. You should have seen him when he’s younger, he has this pet cat called Alfred and whenever someone gets chummy with it, he’ll threaten to kill us but never goes through the whole threat and was actually fine with us being friends with his cat. So it's kinda understandable and confusing why he would do it to those men, though Bruce is seriously pissed. Like really, I swear I thought the King's going to have an aneurysm when he heard the news." Tim lets out a small laugh. "And to be honest, I don’t understand what’s his deal with you-specifically, I mean, the prince has this cold distant façade on whenever his around people but when he looks at you, it feels like he's a different person. Why is that?" his shifts his head and looks at Dick with much curiosity. On the other hand, Dick's speechless, he's not sure what to say. For him, Damian's the man who destroyed his home and took him.

"I mean, I only saw you and him interacting once. So I might just got the idea wrong.” Tim adds.

“I-I don’t know." he finally replies. His eyes turn to the cup of tea instead to the scholar. There are times where Dick too, would doubt Damian's behavior. He's not even sure if he should say this but, brushing a bundle of his fringes, he opens his mouth and, "I thought i was the only one who noticed that." he see Tim's eyes glistening in intrigue. "I don't know, but there are times when he touches and looks at me so different, so kind that it makes me confuse what type of person the prince really is.” that's all he could say, he can't add the part where most of it happening early in the morning before the prince would leave for his daily meeting and Dick would pretend to sleep just so he won't spend the morning with him.

* * *

“Are you done following me?” Damian complains, his feet are now stomping. After a day of meeting with other officials, talking to the servants and practicing combat, the young alpha is tired but it's more tiring now considering this big ape of a man is following him all around.

“How many times do I have to tell you, from now on, I’m your bodyguard.” Jason smiles smugly. "Your father says so."

“-Tt-, i don’t need one.”

“Your parents are taking precaution just so you won’t get kidnapped--again.”

“Funny.” The prince rolls his eyes. “I know why you're here. My parents only assigned you to be my bodyguard just so an incident like last night won't happened again."

"Maybe or maybe not."

"Come on Jason, I'm not stupid."

"Who says you are anyway?"

Damian glares at him but his lips are shut. The two continue on walking around the palace but stops when they reach to Tim’s room and see the scholar and Dick leaving the room.

"Timothy." there's an obvious coldness in his tone.

"Prince." Tim replies, casually.

"Hey, so you must be Dick. I'm Jason by the way, the demon-brat's personal body guard." Jason introduces himself and offers a handshake.

Dick looks at him for a second, "Nice to meet you Ja-" before anything, Damian grabs him by the forearm and pulls the omega closer to his arms. Damian’s eyes narrows, “Timothy, what are you doing with him, no more importantly,” his voice getting sharper and lower by the second. “ I told you not to get out of my chamber.”

“I can--ow!” Dick can’t finish what he’s saying because Damian’s grip on him tightens and drags him in the corner.

“We'll wait for you here! So hurry up.” Jason shouts as he observes the prince dragging Dick further and further as his scent is changing from calm to territorial.

The two soon disappeared from their sights.

“So, you wanna eat?” Tim suggests.

“Yeah, might as well." he shrugs his shoulder in response. Taking a last look at the direction where Damian took Dick,"I don’t think they’ll be back anytime soon.”

“Agree.”

Then they both go back to Tim's room.

Damian slams him on the wall. Dick groans from the contact, “What the hell is--” before anything Damian plunges his mouth against his. Kissing him and pressing his right thigh is between the omega’s legs.

“Sto--” Dick gasps for air but Damian places his lips back to his mouth. Using his every ounce of strength, he pushes Damian away, “Not here, not when people can see us!”

“Why? They all know you are my property, you shouldn’t be ashamed of it.” he replies and sucks on the tender flesh around his neck. “You just don’t know how to follow orders don’t you.” he adds while his arms wander around his waist going further down to his ass.

“Ah!”

“Shh…” the alpha coos. “If you don’t want anyone to see us,then I suggest you keep quiet.”

Then they kiss again, Damian allows his tongue to wander around Dick's mouth while his hands starts on to knead the firm muscles of the omega's ass. Dick's moans are silenced with the prince's kisses, he automatically wraps his hands around Damian's neck when he starts to feel his knees getting weak. He lifts his right leg on Damian's waist, the two grinding their hardening groins together.

Damian lifts Dick's other leg, prompting him to wrap it around his hips. After sharing a last intimate kiss, the two, take a second to breathe. There are times when they're overridden with their hormones that they actually forget how to breathe. They look into each other’s eyes. Damian intently stares at the bright blue eyes of Dick’s, it’s the first time they stare at each other like this and Dick never realizes how beautiful the hues are in Damian's eyes.

Normally Dick would not look at him in the eyes. God, it’s just as beautiful as he remembered.

“You’re just a beautiful as the day I met you Dick.”

The omega freezes, he doesn’t remember telling Damian his name or the fact they met. The way Damian talk, it sounds like they've met before--before they invaded his kingdom, but how? He stares at the alpha with disbelief before opening his mouth, “What do you mean?”

Damian freezes, he didn't mean to say it out loud. He opens his mouth and immediately closes it, he couldn't think of any response for the question. Should he tell him the truth? The young alpha’s not sure. No, he shouldn't.

“Damian, what do you mean?” Dick repeats himself, this time, his gaze is stern and his voice demanding.

He stares intently at his captor, the young prince’s eyes evade his. Dick is getting curiouser.

“It’s nothing for you to think about. You have no right.” Damian retorts, he looks at his omega with his piercing cold eyes. Dick is unaffected by this, in fact the omega looks more smug than before, “Oh really?” He questions as he pushes the prince off him. “Tim have told me the truth. He told me your kingdom abolished slavery ever since your father sat in the throne.”

Damian remains silent.

“Unbelievable! Not only did you deceived me but you also forced others to partake in the sick game of yours.”

“Wait, Dick is not like that,” he says out of desperation.

“Then what is it.”

“I love you.” He blurts out. “Ever since the day I met you, I've fell in love with you and I've been continuing on falling for years. You may not remember me but I do, I remembered the day where you rescued me from those kidnappers years ago.”

Damian looks at him with all sincerity and honesty but all Dick gives him in return is pure anger.

Anger, frustration then fury wash over Dick. All of this happened just because he saved Damian? He’s not even sure, if it's true. He doesn't remember.

But if it is…

Then

This is the thanks he got? He lost his homeland, his friends and family, his dignity--his virginity, all because this alpha is in love with him.

“You monster! How could you do all of those things to me?! You say you love me but is this how you treat me? You forced me into things I didn't want and if you think I'll love you for it, then you're wrong!” He shouts, his throat feels raw from the action but he doesn't care, he's too angry too angry to focus on such small things. His fists are now curling, the shackles and chains around his ankles and wrists are rattling--he's shaking uncontrollably.The want to punch the prince raises more and more. “I'll never love someone as horrible as you.”

The way Dick have said those words, it feels like his heart is being torn off from his body and burned in front of him. It hurts. He knows he's not the best man in expressing his words but this, this hurts.

“Don’t come any closer.” Dick hisses, his body slowly creeping away from Damian.

“You don’t understand, I-” Damian reaches out for him but all he got is, “Don’t touch me!” The omega protest, Damian’s alpha instincts screams at him to control his omega. The feeling of being rejected is easily overridden by the feeling of dominance and control as he grabs onto one of Dick’s chains, “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT ME THIS WAY.” He growls and uses the opportunity to pin Dick in the ground, his hands are easily placed above his head with one hand, Damian forces him to look at him with his free hand.

“Let go of me!” The omega repeats himself and uses his newly ignited angry to push him away but Damian ignores him, the young alpha continues on his assault, his hand wandering around all over his body. Dick wants to scream though, Damian’s mouth is already inside him, pushing his tongue further and further down. His jaws hurts and the way Damian holds him doesn’t make things easier either. Dick doesn’t want to be seen in this situation with the prince but the way the alpha is holding him now, scares him even more. He lets out a whimper when something hard nudges around his inner and before anything else--

Closing his eyes, Dick musters up all his strength and uses it to punch Damian at the side of his face, the alpha let's go of him. Getting up, Dick dashes through the nearest escape he could find but before doing that, he gives Damian a hard kick in the gut and, “I don’t care if I saved you or not in the past but what you did to me, it's something I can't forget. You're a despicable human being Damian.”

Damian groans from the attacks. He looks up at his omega but Dick’s already gone. He looks at the ground, clenching his hands, even he knows it would be bad to drag him back here, his father had already given him an earful of comments on how he treated Dick but now this… he shuts his eyes tight as he fights his tears from falling, the sense of pain, heartache and rejection washes over him and wonders what to do next.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls bear with me since the next few chapters will be a little bit different but I still hope the story makes sense^^
> 
> And I added some scenes in the last chapter, hopefully, you guys have already read it! :D

Damian always felt like he's a prisoner in his own home. He wasn't allowed to leave his room without anyone following him and there were eyes constantly looking at him in whatever he did. It was frustrating, he can't do anything he wanted and his actions were limited. He felt trapped.

He wondered, if this was how a prince should be treated. If so, he would rather be a peasant than this. He would used to envy his servants whenever he overhear them talking to others about their antics. He wanted to have freedom, even just a little bit.

A royal locked away from the world. It sounded like one of the stories his teachers used to tell him, which was ironic considering, he's supposed to be the one to save those people.

It was always the same reason, he never saw his parents other than important holidays which only consisted of his own birthday and the anniversary of his parents’ wedding. It was sad but at the same time happy-- happy because he heard from his teachers that he should hone his skills just so when the time of his coming of age ceremony, he could impress his family and be ready for combat.

Of course, he's been diligent in all of his training. Whether it is hand to hand combat or studying, he always mastered it within a few weeks. He needed to look good after all, his parents were the combination of two strong genes that hardly comes by; he was their only son, their only child. Despite of being both fertile, they can't procreate anymore . Everyone in the palace dubbed his birth as the miracle of miracles just because he's born from two high ranking alphas. It was also the reason why they're overprotective of him.

His mother and father have hid him in the public, only the servants who took care of him and several royalties knew of his existence. They were afraid that when the public knew him, they would take advantage of it and cause trouble so in result he was always locked up in his room whenever he was done with his studies.

It was lonely, even with the persistence of two particular people, Jason and Tim, it's still lonesome. His new friend, Alfred, have helped him ease some of the pain away yet...he wanted to know what it looked like, the kingdom. He always wondered what the kingdom was like. After all,how could he rule a kingdom if he didn't it? As from his teachers and servants, he really has no idea what Gotham had always felt alone. He couldn’t make any friends because there were no one around his age, there are people trying to befriend but end up giving up when they knew his personality.

He always looked for an opportunity to see the kingdom himself, he knew asking his servants andparents would be futile basing from pasts experiences but tonight, it would be different, he was hopeful.

Feigning to be asleep for a few hours, Damian had patiently waited for the guards outside his chambers to doze off before silently opening the curtains. Slowing making his way on the windowsill, he intently looked at the guards patrolling around the palace halls and timed his escape when their attentions were not on his area before running towards the kitchen.

Being a prince, it was mandatory for him to learn all about the palace’s secret passageways and escape routes for safety purposes and of course, without doubt, he managed to bring himself to one of the hidden exits near the wine cellar and ran away.

The tunnel was dark and smelly but if these were the things he needed to endure just to escape, then he wouldn't mind and within a few minutes he was there. In the end. His heart was pounding, his palms sweating and his throat dry. He's beginning to doubt himself. Should he be even doing this? He knew his parents were only looking out for him, so maybe it's best for him to wait.

No, he needed this. Damian had came all this way and it would be a waste to turn back now. With a heavy heart, he pushed all his doubts aside and opened the door.

The first time he took a step outside the palace, his negative feelings were easily replaced with positive ones. Pride and joy overwhelmed him, this is it, its the very first time he ever tried to escape and he succeeded! Now the excitement raised even more when he's heading his way to the townsquare. Looking around, he let out a smile. The town looked peaceful and lively, there were a few people left tending to their shop and several soldiers patrolling the area.

Damian walked cautiously and took a piece of cloth hanging unattended, wrapped it around his face to hide suspicion. He continued to walk but his face scrunched when he saw a group of young adults cornering an elderly couple and taking their hard earned goods.

People stealing from other people. Damian clenched his teeth and out of blind rage, he kicked one of the thieves and started to fight the rest. He could say his training was a success since he managed to beat them within seconds and he didn't even broke a sweat. He returned the goods to the couple and left without a word.

If this is how his father clean out the crime in the kingdom, then, it didn't seem to be as bad as one would seem.

As he continued on looking around the area, the shadier and grimmer the place got. The place looked pathetic and disgusting, just like what his parents said, no matter how hard they try to keep this kingdom clean, there would always be places that will remain the same.

There was not much more to look at. Compared to the first sight he saw in the townsquare, this placed was only filled with drunkards and harlots. He didn't need to see more of it as he already reached the ends near the shore. Turning his back, he returned his gaze back to the palace.

 _Maybe I should go back to my chambers, surely they've already figured out I'm gone_. He thought to himself but stopped when he saw a man near the docks that seemingly looked familiar. He narrowed his eyes even more to take a clearer look.

There was no doubt, it was one of his father’s official. The burn on his left side immediately gave it away, if Damian remembered correctly, the official's name was Harvey and the people surrounding him all looked like they're from the royal guards but why would an official be here in such place as this?

Curious, Damian hid himself in the crates near the pier. He controlled his breathing and kept his mouth shut as he listened to them. The prince couldn't hear all of what they were saying but his eyes glowed in anger when he heard Harvey talking about shipping omega slaves in to the kingdom.

That's outrageous! Slavery had been abolished a few years ago and how can Harvey even get some of the soldiers to guard him? This is insane, Damian didn't even realized he was gripping the crates too hard that it broke and made a sound.

The people he was spying on, turned all their heads on his direction. Not wanting to be caught, he tried to back away slowly but there was someone already standing behind him. Nervous, Damian gulped and punched the man but it didn't do anything. Unlike to the thieves he beat before, this man still stood and completely looked unharmed by it.

Damn, if only he had a weapon with him then,it would have been easy.

He punched and kicked him again but the man easily caught his attacks and held his arm up rendering Damian’s attack to be futile. “Boss, what are we going to do with him?” The man asked and easily carried the prince like he's a rag doll.

Harvey stood closer to him and the more the official stood closer to him, the more Damian despised him.

“Hmmm… he's not presented yet but a child like him, I could still find some buyers interested in young children.”

What the damn hell?! Him! The prince of Gotham would be sold as a slave?! No! He won't allow this, but he can't just easily announce he's the prince either, that would make much trouble for his parents. He got himself into this trouble, so he must be the one to fix it. Damian started to flex his arms, just as he's ready to twist the neck of the man holding him, Harvey removed the cloth covering his face.

Damian’s left speechless, his mouth agape and eyes shot wide open. Shit!

“Hold on” the official said. “You look familiar boy.” he added his eyes twinkling mischievously, Damian gulped. He was really ready to snap all their necks--

“It doesn't matter if he looks familiar or not. Let the kid go,” a new voice appeared and they all turned their heads toward the young man standing near them.

Damian stared at the young man, it was hard to fully see his face but he could make out the simple details like his hair being black, his blue eyes and the shape of his nose aside from his facial features, the young man obviously wasn't from around the kingdom. His clothes immediately screamed so, aside from the heavy bags he was carrying around his body.

They all laugh at him, but he only shot them a look. When the laughter died down, one of the men came closer to him, “or what? Do you really think you can beat all of us by yourself?” He taunted, but the young man didn't flinch, “I know you.” He said, “you’re that hopeful omega who wants to be a soldier right?”

Damian’s jaw dropped, an omega? Really? There's no way an omega could fight against these people single handedly.

“You're pretty well known around the neighboring area. Your consistent persistence to be accepted in the army had its own set of rumors. Tell me, are you here in Gotham to fuck your way in the army?”

“Say what you want. I don't care.” The omega took a step back when one of Harvey’s men started to get close to his body. Dropping all of his bags, the young man punched him in the gut. The man grunts and cursed, “You fucker!” And lunged himself at him, the omega easily evaded the attack and knocked him out within seconds.

Harvey and the rest were surprised especially Damian. Apart from experience, everything Damian knew about omegas were nothing compared to the one in front of him--rescuing him.

“Now, now. We don't need to resort to such violence my dear omega.” Harvey said, his hand made its way to the omega’s face, caressing it like he was his.

The omega glared at him and slapped his hand away, “I'm not yours and I will never be, I don't belong to anyone.”

Harvey let out a throaty chuckle while signaling his men to come closer to him. Damian was dropped on the ground. He groaned from the sudden action and instead of complaining from the pain. He was transfixed at his rescuer, a mere omega standing up in front of a bunch of alphas and betas. “why don't you stop wasting your time in such trivial things and be a good omega and just bear offsprings?”

They all looked at him with lewd faces as they corner him, but the omega didn't budge. In fact, it motivated him to fight them even more. Balling his fists, he easily knocked them down one by one.

Damian was left in awe. He didn't even noticed his rescuer approaching him, he fumbled and wrapped the cloth back to his face. The omega may be a visitor but Damian still need to keep his identity a secret--just to be safe.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice all sounding caring and worried. He nodded, the omega let out a smile, “that's great.”

The prince blushed and tucked the cloth further into his face just to hide it. He never met a person like him before, well an omega like him. He wasn't like the ones in his palace nor in the books he read. This young man, this amazing person in front of him was far different from the ones he thought an omega would be.

Damian idolized him, despite of the odds and his caste against him, he managed to go against it and did wonders. He was incredible, he wanted to have someone as strong and as unwavering like him. A person who's not afraid to stand up at the injustices of the world.

He wanted him, Damian knew he'll never meet someone as great as him and since then, he started to search for the man who once saved him.

…  
..  
.

Damian mumbles, his head is throbbing. His eyes refuse to open but he forces them anyway. It's already nighttime.

“Did I fell asleep?” He asks no one in particular when he sees the moon shining brightly under the dark sky accompanied with the twinkling of the sky. The scene looks beautiful though Damian wonders how he ended up here.

He doesn't remember what happened… That's right, he and Dick had a fight. Damian immediately feels horrible, he could still remember the look in Dick’s face when he found out the truth. No, more importantly his omega rejecting him, it pains him, even now.

The pain being of rejected is far more painful than the throbbing of his head. He wants to soothe his aching head but immediately notices something's off. He gasps at discovering the sight of blood trailing down his hand.

 _There's no way this can be mine_. He says to himself as he tries to look at where he is. Trying to get up, Damian also notices something heavy pressing at his side. He shifts his head to see what it is but he turns speechless when he realize--

“Dick?!” His omega leaning into him, unconscious and unresponsive.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos in advance, my tablet tends to autocorrect stuff, so yeah...

Dick’s life has never been easy. When he was young, he always believed he would grow up as a beta like his parents and he was fine with that idea.

He grew up thinking he would live a normal life; find someone he loves dearly, get married and start a family. Though, all that hopes and dreams were shattered when his first heat came. He first thought it was just a fever. A slight burning feeling growing in his chest but soon, that feeling begins to hurt more, to the point where it was impossible for him to get up without moaning and feeling needy. That was the time he realized, he was an omega.  
  
His first heat lasted for more than a week and with the length of absence, people started to know about his caste. Everything he had, everything worked hard for disappeared just because of him becoming an omega.

He didn’t want to believe it, he was really an omega. He really did believed he was a beta, most omegas were supposed to have their heat early in their pubescent life but for Dick, he was almost an adult when his heat came. It was more painful, especially in his psyche.

Everything was supposed to go smoothly for him; to be accepted in the army, fight in wars and get recognized. It was his dream to help clean his kingdome but now, just because he was presented as an omega everyone looked down on him.

It pained him, all his efforts gone. He didn’t know what else to do or who he was anymore.

His parents were there and supported him in anyway they could. Dick was grateful for it, if his parents weren't there, he didn't know what he was going to do. They were also the ones who suggested for him to go and visit Gotham, and see if he wanted to stay there.

Dick enjoyed his stay there, the placed was upholding its good reputation; omegas have the choice to work or stay at home, alphas can take care of their offsprings and betas can apply for jobs that used to be fitting for either alpha/omega.

It was paradise but no matter how great a kingdom is, there will always be evil slipping through the cracks and for Gotham that evil was their people. With many people miragrating in the kingdom, some of them were bound to do evil just to get ahead in life.

It felt a bitter taste in Dick’s mouth yet he couldn't do anything about it, he was just a visitor here and he knew the king and his subjects were trying their best to minimize it.

After stopping a rapist, a thief and a con artist. Dick found himself wandering in the docks all alone in nighttime with no place to stay on.

Looking for an open inn, he noticed a child was being taken by a man thrice his size. He didn't waste anytime to save the child, despite of being outnumbered and taunted by their castes, he beat the kidnappers in no time.

“Are you alright?”

He remember the child being small yet fearless, like he wasn’t afraid to fight the kidnappers but rather afraid of something else. He wanted to ask the child why he's covering his face but…

His ears are ringing dull, monotonous sounds. He couldn’t comprehend what the sound means. He tries to focus and shake his head off, to let his mind control his sense yet… he couldn’t properly focus. There's something else that's disrupting his mind.

He knows he's unconscious, so he tries to rely on his sight instead forcing his eyes to open. He could see a muddled image directly in front of him. His head starts to throb in replacement of the disappearance of the ringing in his ear, he ignores all of it and finally, the image and the sounds starts to clear up.

“Dick wake up!” It's a voice he knows all too well.

It’s Damian.

The young alpha prince who took him against his will and used him to his liking. The man who didn’t care a hair about him and only cared about his feelings towards someone who he though was him—which actually was really him but still! He's angry for the deception and lies.

He could have easily pushed Damian aside but with just one look, it fairly obvious the alpha is worried and shaken up.

“Dick!” he calls him, a small smile escape past his lips. Damian’s hands are holding on to him close and tight.

Dick wants to respond to him but his throat feels constricted and his lips dry.

“Don’t say anything, just stay still and keep your eyes open.” The prince adds and gently lies him down on the cold hard ground. “Dammit, you’re bleeding heavily. I need to stop this before you pass out of blood lost.” Then Damian unties his headband and starts on mending his injury.

Is he bleeding? Dick couldn’t tell. In fact, his body feels numb all over. He couldn’t remember how he got here or what happened next but judging from Damian’s expression, he’s guessing it’s something bad.

Think Dick! He says to himself. How did all of these happened anyway? He closes his eyes to think deeply.

“Don’t you dare pass out on me.” the prince demands yet somehow, his tone sounds gentler as it used to be. Dick has never heard this before. He smiles at it, letting his eyes open and follow Damian's order for the first time without resistance.

As far as he could remember, he and Damian had a fight or rather, he fought Damian after finding out the truth. It angered him how someone so powerful and influencial could treat him as such, it infuriated him so much, he wanted to beat the prince to pulp yet he restrainted himslef and after kicking the prince. He left and stormed off to the only place he knew he will be safe—Tim’s place.

When he went inside, he saw the scholar and Damian’s body guard chatting over with some hot tea and baked goods. They were both surprised when he enetered the scene.

“Dick, what’s wrong?” Tim asked, looking a little startled at his sudden intrusion.

“I left Damian.” It was all he could say.

“Wait, don’t tell me you confronted him?” Tim raised a brow, his face now turned into full of concern as his body slowly approached him.

“What was I supposed to do? Let him rape me again?” His anger was getting the best of him, his knuckles were turning white from balling his fists too tight. Of course everyone will take Damian’s side. No matter how evil or spoiled he is, he’s still the prince and they’re all his subjects.

The obvious sign of distress have left Tim to let out a deep sigh before saying, “It’s not what I’m trying to say.” He slowly patted Dick’s shoulder, the omega flinched as the scent of another alpha took him by surprise. It really did surprised him when he found out Tim was an alpha. Tim drew his hand back and apologized, “I’m sorry but you need to understand, Damian’s not good at handling his emotion well. I was planning to talk to him about you tomorrow but I guess that’s useless now.” he let out a weak laugh.

“I’ll go and see how he’s doing.” Jason volunteered.

“You know how Damian is when he’s moody. I’m better at handling this situation than you are, so why don’t you take care of Dick and I’ll go and see if he’s fine.” Tim rejected Jason’s offer sincerely before taking his robe at the table and added, “Dick, why don't you sit back and relax. I promise, Damian won't come near you until I can secure your safety.”

Then Tim left.

Both Jason and Dick were left in silence. Dick sat on the corner, his mind still running wild from what had just happened. He looked at his feet as he felt the heavy gaze of Jason on him. He wanted to ask him to stop staring but he was still flooded with emotions right now to the point where needed to calm himself down before being able to talk normally.

“Are you alright?” Jason asked.

“What do you think?” he asked sarcastically.

“So you’re like those guys who like to joke around, huh?” Jason finally removed his gaze from him and Dick let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t think so. Listen, do you have the key to remove these?” he tugged the restraints on his wrists for punctuation.

“Sorry but Damian’s the only one who has the key.”

“I see…” Dick hummed in response, then conversation died down and they shared a moment of silence.

“Listen, I’m in no position to tell you to forgive the prince but he’s not as bad as you think he is.”

“Really?” Dick continued on his sarcastic streak. “Did you know he has the nickname of demon all throughout the Great Plains?”

“Yeah… I think I was the one who's responsible for it.” Jason rubbed the back portion of his head like he was thinking of something else. “ I mean sure he's a demon but it's only a name. His grandfather was called as the head of the demon so... he technically inherited the name… but he’s not as bad as his family. Well…only his mother’s side of the family are bad plus he only kills people who he deemed to be beyond saving.” Dick knew Jason was only making Damian look good to him but the more he spoke, the more Dick thought of him badly.

”and he gets to decide which life is worth killing? He beheaded all of our generals and leader in front of us, do you think that's something a good person would do?”

“Don’t pretend like your kingdom is all well and good. Face it, Blüdhaven is a shithole and Damian saved your asses.”

“He took all the survivors, turned them into prisoners and burned everything to the ground.”

“He did that just so he could give people a second chance in life and to start all over again.” Dick scowled at Jason’s statement, he won't believe what the other man had said until he saw his family and friends alive. Feeling the doubt, Jason piled on, “Look, I know Damian may be a brat but he's not a horrible person. He believes in people to change for the better. That's why he's doing all those things just so everyone could begin anew.”

“How can people start again if he burnt everything everyone worked hard on?”

“ye-yeah… that’s one of the things he and his father disagree on plus the whole looting thing. Anyway, you need to understand Damian, he has a messed up and rough childhood.”

“And we didn’t?”

Jason’s jaw dropped and stared at him for a second before ruffling his own hair. “I'm working with what I have here, so why don't you just let me have this.”

Dick rolled his eyes in response. To be honest, he has no interest in knowing more about Damian but he was tired and sore, so he allowed Jason to continue in speaking.

“what I’m trying to say is, he’s a whole lot of different from us. He grew up in total isolation, people weren’t allowed to be with him and he was not allowed to be with them unless it was for his training. He didn't know what affection and love was, it was trained out of him. He couldn’t directly say what he feels or know what others feels. He has little to none knowledge about human interaction and even now, it’s hard for him to act like his age.”

“Why?” Curiousity started to raise in his mind.

“That’s just how he was raise. The king had always argued with the queen on Damian’s upbringing but he didn’t fought enough for it and let Talia do whatever she wants.”

“Don’t they love him?”

“Errr… it’s a bit complicated.” Jason stood up, his gaze focusing on the door. It was obvious the conversation was ending there. “It’s great talking to you Dick and we should do this again sometime but right now, I need to find demon brat before Bruce will chop my ass off for not taking this job seriously.”

Dick nodded and watched the other man went out the door.

That’s right, Tim and Jason were looking for Damian. Damian had disappeared after their fight and Dick helped to find the prince.

So he was the one to find Damian first huh? Where did he found him anyway? Where is this place? He slowly shift his head and let his eyes wander around. Judging from the open air and the smell of fresh grass, he could say their somewhere outside or in the gardens. He looks back at the prince whose face starts to soften after bandaging his injury.

He opens his mouth to say thanks but his eyes have shot wide open as he notices someone behind Damian.

“Look out!” He screams.

* * *

“Why did you let them out of your sight?!” Tim exclaims, his heading burning in exasperation. His body running faster to look for the disappeared prince and his omega.

“Hey, I can’t keep an eye on two people at the same time okay?” Jason reasons out and follows the pace of the alpha to stare at him in the eye.

“You weren’t taking care of them at the same time! You were supposed to take care of Dick!” Tim stops from walking, his body fully turns on Jason and stares at him, his index finger poking at the beta’s chest.

“I messed up okay?!” Jason shoots his hands up in the air, “What has gotten your panties all twisted up anyway?”

Tim sighs,this is not the time to argue with a numbskull like him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he says, “it's not like I’m not worried about them or anything but I’m worried about something else.” He pauses, Jason tries to ask him what it is but Tim beat him into it. “It’s just a hunch but I think Dick’s pregnant.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DSA made a new [ art ](https://twitter.com/DSASWORLD/status/860111302680657920) for this story ❤️

“Explain to me, why do you think Dick is pregnant.” Jason asks after a few seconds of stuttering by what Tim had revealed.

“Well… just like I said earlier, it’s a hunch but I think the possibility is high.” Tim replies, not bothering to fully answer the beta’s inquiry as he is too busy to look for the disappeared prince and his omega. “And besides, why are you here? If we need to find them ASAP, don’t you think it’s better to split up?”

“That’s how I lost Dick and I’m not losing you Tim.”

“Oh, how romantic Jay.” Tim feigns a swoon.

“Seriously, just tell me about your hunch and leave the rest to me.” Jason takes a hold of Tim’s right wrist, the alpha stares at him with a little annoyed look but ultimately lets out what appears to be a sigh of defeat.

“Alright, you see, after coming back from Metropolis. Bruce have been all over my case about Damian and how he’s treating Dick. He believes that I can somehow convince the prince to treat Dick better and since I get tired of hearing Bruce’s bitching, I tipped the servant that was supposed to attend to Dick’s needs and met him myself then—

_“Wait, you look different than the usual servants here.” The omega said. Tim won’t lie, the omega appeared to be more cautious and observant than he expected. Tim smiled at his observation. Opening the curtain just so he could see his face clearly, he replied, “That’s because I’m not a servant.”_

_The omega, Dick, stared more at him, like he’s studying him. Tim won’t lie, the omega was attractive—an exotic beauty—that is rare to find. No wonder the prince is smitten all over him._

_Slowly, Tim approached the older man and sat at the edge of the bed, “My name is Timothy and I’m a scholar of this kingdom.”_

_“Nice to meet you Timothy but could you?” the omega let out a sweet smile before tugging the chains attached to the wall._

_“Oh, my apologies.” Tim let out the key he took from the servant, reminding himself to return it before Damian will realize he entered his chambers without consent, and unlocked the lock. “So you’re probably wondering—“ Tim’s taken aback as Dick immediately head to the table. Holding on to the fruit bowl, the omega throws all of its contents on the table before throwing up on the bowl.  
“Are you alright?” Tim asked after a few minutes. He didn’t know what to do, should he comfort or let him be?_

_“ye-yeah. It’s just a stomach flu, that’s all.”_

_Tim blinked a few times. His mind already jumping from one conclusion to another. “Tell me, how long have you had this flu?”_

_Dick wiped his mouth with his hand. “A few days ago. Why?”_

_“No, it’s nothing. I was just thinking how you manage to get sick when you’ve only been staying here for a few days.”_

_“One of the servants have suggested that I ate something funny while the other one have said that I may not be used to the cuisine here and my stomach’s having a hard time adjusting to it.”_

_“Hmmm… that’s plausible.” He hummed yet Tim still felt unease. “So does the prince know about this?”_

_“No, the servants have told me he had already a lot of problems at hand plus I have no intention of talking to him nor want more of his attention and besides, you don’t need to worry about me. I was given a medicine for it, though it only has a short term effect since I go back to throwing up in the morning.”_

_Tim felt silent. He didn’t want to burst the bubble but somehow he felt like Dick has also had the conclusion of himself being pregnant._

“Then, I told him to stop taking the medication since I can make a better remedy at my room. Though that was just an excuse to let him go out and we talked over tea and biscuits.” Tim finishes his story.

“Tim, you really need to stop thinking to the extreme. I mean it’s all well and good but still, chill.”

“I know but the tea I gave him earlier was an indicator.”

Jason gives him a quizzical look.

“As you know. We don’t know much about a person being pregnant. Sure there are the obvious signs such as the swelling of the chest and belly, the nausea and mood swings but sometimes these indicator are too late to appear. Heats can be the earliest sign but other omegas don’t have a regular pattern of heats and I think Dick’s one of them. So I’ve been studying along with other people, asking specialist ranging from doctors, herbalist, scholars and many more. I came up with a tea that smell alluring but will actually taste bitter if a non-pregnant person will drink it, there’s no side effects from the tea. It was the result of my study and so far, I’ve used it on clinics on other kingdoms when I visit there as a diplomat. The results looked promising so yeah… Dick drank it and emptied the cup with no reaction to the bitter taste.”

“Well, you said the results are promising right?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s hope nothing bad will happened before we find them.” Jason then takes Tim into his hands and starts to run to the opposite direction where the alpha is planning to head.

* * *

 

“Look out!” Dick screams, his body immediately jolts and protects Damian by using his body as shield. He futilely scream in pain when his back hits the ground, it appears his injury is on his back which sadly is being current crushed with his and Damian’s weight, combined.

He holds back the tears, he could hear Damian cursing and asking whether he is fine all at once. Dick tries to focus on other things besides the pain, he meditates and soon enough, things begin to ease up. His mind recalls the time when Tim said he couldn’t find the prince anywhere and continued to look for him in other places while he ordered Jason to take care of him yet Jason disobeyed Tim and searched on his own. Dick helped and they split the area to look for him faster.

Dick managed to find the prince standing at the gardens, his back turned against him. He approached closer, no one was with him but it looked like he was talking to someone and upon further inspection, Dick realized Damian had a black cat on his arms.

He turned his back and planned to tell Jason and Tim he found the prince though… hearing the cat meowing and hissing desperately has caught his attention. In a mere second, he saw the prince falling on the ground, knocked unconscious. Dick didn’t saw what happened but he knew it was dangerous, he ran towards the prince and saw men clad in black armor surrounding him, they all had mask on their faces so he can’t identify them. One thing was for sure, their presence screamed dangerous.

When one of the masked men pointed a sword on the unconscious prince, Dick jumped in to his rescue. In result, he was the one who got stabbed in the back. Baring the excruciating pain, he carried Damian on his shoulders, running as far away from them as possible before passing out from blood loss.

Damian worries, he could see Dick starting to pass out again. His anger boiling, he looks at the assassins and swears, “You’ll pay for this!”

It was Damian’s fault really, after Dick had left him, he walked around the gardens, not wanting to return to an empty room. He was too distracted by what just happened and didn’t expect an unexpected attack. He was knocked out cold before he could defend himself.

He curses himself for being saved by Dick—yet again even though he vowed himself to protect him. He lets tackles one of them, punch the other in the face, but they’re good. The assassins are agile and flexible with just a little amount of time, they manage to recover from the punches Damian throws and even manages to attack back. They work well together, so good that Damian couldn’t fully defend himself and is stab in his left thigh, he grits his teeth, ignoring the pain and continues to fight.

Ultimately he is pinned to the ground with men more than four holding him down. There are two people left standing, their enormous glass eyes looks haunting. Damian notices that the remaining two are talking on what they’re going to do to Dick next. He growls. He won’t let them hurt his omega, not again.

Mustering all his strength, the young prince gets back to his feet and tackles the two, who he thinks are the leaders, he is easily overpowered. Now, with his head on the ground and a boot pressed against it, one of them takes out their sword and says, “Master only told us to bring you back alive, he didn’t said we can’t maim you.” As he was going to attack—

“Don’t!” Dick screams, he breathes out, his body is getting numb all over. It was difficult to move but he does so anyway, he forces himself to stand up. “I won’t let you hurt him.”

“Or what?” the man asks, his body now turning towards Dick but his feet still remains on Damian. “You can’t obviously win against us.”

Dick clenches his fists. He knows he has no chance but he needs to buy time. Surely, this open area has already brought attention, it’s just a matter of time before Jason and the rest will find them. “I’ll fight you for him.”

“Dick don’t be crazy! You’re wounded and—“ didn’t you say you hate me? Those part were left unspoken. Dick gives him a determined looked, “Don’t worry about it. You’re the prince after all. Everyone would weep if something will happened to you but I’m just an omega with nothing to lose.”

It appears the man has taken an interest and hums. He approaches him and draws his sword in front of Dick’s face. Damian really thought it was over but only realize, the man had cut the chains on Dick’s limbs. “Fine. Give him your sword.” He orders the other to toss the sword to Dick. Dick fumbles a little but still stances for a duel. “The fight would be to the death. You hear?”

“Y-yes.” Dick clutches his sword, he can do this. As long as he could stall these men from taking Damian, then surely Jason and Tim or one of the royal guards would find them.

The sword fight begins. Lots of clashing, the man is strong and agile. His movements are fluid and graceful. It reminds Dick the time when he was performing at the circus. It’s like this man wasn’t a born fighter but rather a performer. He tries his hardest to defend himself and never has the chance to fight back.

Within, a few seconds, he’s backed in a corner. The man laughs at him, “You’re feisty and you have some moves in you. You might be an asset to us. Tell you what, if you lose, I won’t kill you.” Dick eyes widens in relief, but soon frowns when he hears the words, “in exchange you’ll be taken along with the prince. How’s that?”

“Fine.” Dick manages to breathe out an answer before the other man could attack him again. At least he won’t be killed or kill someone tonight.

The other assassins are captivated at watching the duel. Damian is too but he could use this moment as an opportunity. Stretching his hands and neck, he kicks one of the men at the shin and the other an upper cut, he then starts to knock the rest who are trying to contain him again. He looks at Dick and sees the omega being distracted by what he’s doing, their leader is ready to throw in the final blow and the next thing he knows…

The man dueling Dick had his head stuck with a sword, he looks and see Jason saving Dick.

“Prince, are you alright?” Tim asks and helps the prince in apprehending the assassins.

“I’m fine, take care of Dick first, he’s gravely injured.” He says and finishes knocking all the men down.

He takes a deep breath, forcing himself to stand up, of all the battles he participated not once has he failed this deeply. Surely his parents would be disappointed at how weak he is but what’s more important was that he’s disappointed at himself for not being strong enough to save Dick. He looks back at his assailant, he’s never seen these type of people before, they were skilled and more importantly, the way they fight feels like they’ve known how the prince will do next.

Like they studied his movements and the only ones who knows how he fights are his families and teachers. He highly doubts any of them would betray him, so who are these mysterious people?

These people weren’t from his grandfather’s kingdom but rather, if felt like something more. They had an almost similar design from the league’s but instead of plain black clothes, they were adorned with yellow design looking all over their armors, had sharp claws as weapons and more importantly, their masks looks like an owl.

He wants to ponder into it more but Dick needs more attention. He sees the two helping him get up. Damian approached them and thinks of the only person who might be responsible for such attack.

He may have a deep conversation with his father when all of these are settled.

* * *

 

Damian never leaves Dick’s side since the incident. The guards have been on their tails finding the assassins, who mysteriously disappeared along with the dead body of their leader when their heads were turned.

Damian is not worried about them but rather on Dick. It's been three days since then and most of the time Dick spends it on sleeping, his wounds are getting better and the medicine given to him are working properly. He was also given a drink that will cause him to fall asleep to ease the pain but still… Damian worries for his well-being.

The young prince gently brushes Dick’s hair, thinking of the time how useless he was. He was supposed to be the one to protect him, wasn’t it the purpose of him bringing him here? To be protected and loved? So why was it the other way around again?

No, Dick never loved him. Damian closes his eyes and remembers what Dick had told him in their fight.

“ _I will never love someone as horrible as you_.”

Those words run deep. It hurts, even now. yet… if Dick hated him, why did he save him? Does it mean he still cares about him? Damian doesn’t know. He knew he was a screw up, years of isolation and loneliness had caused him to be apathetic towards others. He knew that but didn’t care, so why does he care about it now?

He doesn’t get it. Even if Dick hates him and says no, Dick can’t do anything about it, he has no say in this relationship. Damian can just easily force himself on him like what he didn’t so many times before, so why now? Why is he doubting himself? It’s so weird.

Letting his hands run down around the omega’s face. Damian gives him a light kiss on the lips, “No matter what you say, I’ll still continue to love you. I know I can be a little rough but I promise, I will change—” The prince then holds on to Dick’s hand. He grips it tight but not tight enough to cause pain. He kisses the back of the omega’s hand before continuing, “—just for you.”

Within a few moments, Dick’s eyes starts to falter. Damian lets out a sigh of relief upon seeing him waking up.

“Are you alright?” he asks, his face looking all sincere.

The omega nods yet winces when he moves his body in the slightest.

“You should continue to sleep. The medicine’s are working effectively . It's only a matter of time before you’re all healed up.” The prince tucks the covers closer to his omega. He looks fondly at him when he sits at the edge of the bed. Damian can’t seem to take his eyes off him.

Dick seems to notice something’s bugging the prince and looks like wants to asks what's the matter, Damian scots over closer to him, “I’m sorry. For everything I’ve done. I wanted to protect you... yet you were the one who protected me, again. “

His hands wander around Dick’s body. His nose twitching from the omega’s alluring scent. Damian finds his way straddling on Dick before proceeding in licking his neck, then lips, “I promise. This time I’ll be the one to protect you.” He promises and kisses him for the last time.  
…  
..  
.  
“You cannot easily dismiss this father!” Damian screams, his hands curling into balls of fists out of anger. How is it his father, the all great and powerful king, so stubborn? They've been talking for almost half an hour now and not once has the king ever look at him in the eyes. “I’m certain it was his doing. Those people, there’s no way a simple assassin could take me in surprise.”

“You need to train more. You’ve been in war for too long that you forgot sometimes battles don’t always appear in front of you.” Bruce merely replies, his tone cold, monotonous and uncaring. “It was a failed assassination attempt this time but what will happened next? I’m sure Jason and the rest won’t be able to protect you all the time.”

Damian growls, it may be true about him still lacking training but that’s not the case at hand here. “You say it was an assassination but why did they knock me unconscious if they could strike me without any warning?”

“Precaution. They don’t want you to attract any attention from others.”

Damian wants to scream at this point. How can his father deny at the evidences? The prince is certain this wasn't an assassination, he remembers one them saying they'll take him back to their master and he already shared that information to his father but still… doesn't Bruce even care about him? “Do you hate me that much to avoid the obvious or are you afraid of the possibility, your brother—the one you overthrew—wants revenge?”

It's only for a brief second but Damian could see his father flinching from his statement. So his finally paying attention to him huh?

“The assassins wore a symbol similar to uncle’s insignia, father. You can’t deny this, you know this day would have come eventually.”

Finally after what appears to be hours of argument, his father looks at him in the eyes. The king’s presence had always been intimidating but this time, it looks more frightening. Damian could feel the emanating anger flowing from him yet he still continues to stand tall. “Do loathe me that much? I was the mere prize for you to reclaim this kingdom!” He punctuates, the king’s scowl have gotten deeper. “Fine! If you won’t do anything about it. Then I will.”

Damian turns his head away from his father. Fury boiling down his veins. He couldn’t tell what would have happened if he stayed there a little longer.

Exiting the premises, he sees Jason and Tim waiting for him outside.

“Damian we need to tell you about something.” Tim hurries to his side as the prince stomps his way back to his chambers.

“Yea, it's pretty important.” Jason adds.

He’s too angry to deal with them as he roars, “DON’T. FOLLOW. ME.”

Strangely enough the two complies and stops following him.The prince continues to walk to the empty halls. _That’s strange_ , he thinks to himself. Especially now, the palace should be packed with soldiers guarding the area so why… he doesn’t like the uneasy feeling he’s having. He runs directly to his chambers and see the guards leaning on the wall.

From afar it would only look like they’re sleeping on the job but Damian’s no fool. The way the bodies were positioned—lifeless and limp, the obvious drain of color in their body. There aren't any presence of blood anywhere, though the foul stench of death is everywhere. All of the guards were killed—murdered—quickly and precisely.

Damian doesn't spend much time on the guards as he rushes over to his room. _Shit_! he is hoping for whatever this is. Dick is alright. He can’t tell what would happened to the sick bastard if he’ll ever touch his omega and by the time he opens the door.

He sees someone, a tall dark figure standing over Dick, who is still sleeping soundly, the prince wanted to threat at the man to not take a step closer, to not touch his property but he can’t. This person, this man, standing in front of him is severely dangerous and insane. He can’t tell what will happen next but knowing the man is within arms-reach to his beloved, he could just easily kill Dick if he wants to.

This is getting bad. His uncle, the former king, Thomas Jr. is back in Gotham and Damian’s pretty sure this man didn’t come all the way here for a family reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Jr or Thomas II or Thomas the second, which one is better?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically the sex scene is still dub-con since the two are kinda high with adrenaline/hormones/pheromones other warnings include attempt rape, thomas being creepy and some violence and blood

His uncle, Thomas Jr., the one responsible for the attack a few days ago and the deaths present in his chambers, is now standing in front of him. Damian lets out a low growl, this doesn't look good.

The man in front of him is dangerous and unpredictable. He was the one who's responsible for the early demise of Damian’s grandparents. The young prince heard stories about his uncle killing his parents in front of the entire royal family when he was still young just so he could sit on the throne and be king. No one dared to execute nor punished him for the heinous crime in fear of being his next victim. Everyone bowed down to him in one day and ended up exiling Damian’s father in the barren lands when Bruce refused to assist him in his reign. It was also where his Father and Mother met.

The kingdom did flourish under Thomas Jr.’s ruling but in the wrong way, Thomas Jr. had used slaves and crimes to make Gotham raise into power. Corruption, plunder and killing anyone who disobeyed him, Thomas Jr. ruled with an iron fist. People feared him and it ended into a bloody revolution when his father came back and overthrew him.

“He looks so much like him.” the young prince heard his uncle whisper, his hand snaking its way around Dick’s face, brushing it so _intimately._

“Touch him again old man and I swear you’ll regret it.” Damian growls and jumps in front of his deranged uncle to guard his sleeping omega. His alpha instinct flaring to protect his own possession.

“So young and so energetic.” Thomas lets out a condescending smile and with one hand, he holds Damian with ease and throws him on the ground. Heavy footsteps echo through the room as Thomas Jr approaches him. The prince groans from the pain, his injured feet getting numb especially when Thomas steps on it, multiple times. “It’s such a waste a pretty omega like him belongs to you.” He adds and gives a last stomp on the prince’s injured leg.

This time, Damian screams in agony. His uncle merely stares at him with a blank face, he looks at him with no sympathy. Luckily, Thomas Jr lost interest in beating him and walks away to resume in observing Dick. Damian curls himself from the continuing spread of pain all over his leg as it starts to bleed.

“It’s unbelievable how similar they are.” the prince shots a look at the former royalty when Thomas resumes in caressing Dick’s face.

The young alpha wanted for Dick to wake up, to realize that it isn’t him who’s touching his face. Damian really believed his scream earlier could cause Dick to wake up, though he guesses the medicine is too strong.

All Damian could do now is to stare and pray for his feet to stop hurting.

“His lips, hair and even eyelashes, they're all too similar” Thomas continues to mumble, his fingers stops on Dick’s lips, thumbing it lightly like he’s going to kiss him anytime soon.

Damian grits his teeth as he forces himself to stand up and ignore the pain. He didn't need to hear this from his uncle, he knows all too well how in love his uncle was with his own mate. He heard the story from the servants and even from Jason and Tim, he heard how his uncle fell in love with a young male omega when the circus performed in town. He was mesmerized by his beauty and grace that he killed his mate’s parents just so he could solely own him. He was happy though it was the beginning of his downfall. Thomas Jr. was so blindly in love with his mate to the point where he would do anything to impress him but in the end, his mate was killed by an enemy. Five chests in total were given to him in front of the palace. There were no address as to where it came from and when he opened one of the boxes, he realized it was the severed body of his beloved omega. It was when his mentality begun to be unstable. Damian’s father used this opportunity to start the revolution and easily beat him and banished him far away.

“And just like him, he too was pregnant with our child.” Those words causes Damian to stop at his thoughts, “Wh-what?” Damian stutters, his jaw drops in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“The scent is faint but it’s there. You’re still too young and your senses aren’t as honed as mine.” Thomas murmurs, his gloved hands slowly descend from Dick’s face to his neck and begins to strangle Dick. “Too bad you won’t be able to see your child grow up.”

The omega immediately wakes up by the sudden pressure crushing around his neck. He gasps for air but it's impossible when someone is pinning him down. His vision is still blurry though he can see a figure that is too big to be Damian. Instead of wondering who the guy is, Dick attempts to remove the tight grip around his neck but to no avail.

This is bad, his head is getting light headed and he’s starting to pass out. “Da-Damia…he..help—” he chokes out the words and the next thing he hears;

“Let go of him!” he could hear Damian shouting and soon enough, the constriction on his neck gone. Dick coughs and gasps for air, his eyes teary and face red. He looks at the two alphas fighting, what happened when he was sleeping anyway?

“You’re not welcome here uncle!” Damian says and punches his uncle in the face. Thomas merely laughs at him and stops his attack by kicking Damian in the gut and knocking him off his feet with a side sweep.

The prince falls on to the ground with a loud thud. He tries to get up but Thomas grabs him through his hair and pulls on it roughly. “You are the cause of everything!” Thomas exclaims and gives Damian a solid punch. “If it wasn’t for you and your harlot of a mother, I could have still running this kingdom. Gotham is my birthright, not Bruce’s!” he continues on beating Damian for a few minutes with mixture of punches and kicks until the younger alpha manages to block his attack and starts to fight back.

Damian spits the blood collecting in his mouth, the pain is everywhere around his body that he stop caring whether or not it hurts. His uncle had his fun and now it’s his turn to return the favor. “Don’t you dare talk about my mother that way!” he growls and attacks him again, kicking and punching his uncle. It was true without his mother, his father would still be in exile. Grandfather had agreed in helping his father to start a revolution in Gotham in exchange for him and his mother to be married and conceive an heir. It was no secret that Bruce and Talia didn’t love each other that much, even Damian knows that the reason they’re still together is just because of him.

“I’ll kill you and I’ll kill your child also!” Thomas slams his head hard towards Damian, causing the younger man to be disoriented and Thomas uses his newly gained advantage by knocking him out cold with a hard slam on the ground.

Wiping the blood off his nose and mouth, Thomas heads back to the bed where Dick is staying.

“W-who are you?” Dick asks, his body screaming to run away from this man as soon as possible. This can’t possibly be the king, Dick could tell. They may look similar but there’s a hint of oddity in his eyes. Dick scrambles his way off the bed but he is caught by his ankle and is dragged to the ground, “You could replace him.” the man whispers, his hands creeping towards Dick’s legs and abdomen.

“Let go of me!” he shouts, his body thrashing, stopping the older man at his advances.

Thomas Jr. chuckles at the fail attempts of release. The older man easily pins him down, Dick groans at the pain when Thomas pushes him in the ground—in his back— his wound begins to hurt.

The omega whimpers, when the older alpha fully corners him, his hands are being held with one of his hands while the other starts to spread his legs and making its way to his back.  “Just like he was before, I’ll claim you and make you mine.” Thomas Jr, whispers before leaving a wet kiss on Dick’s neck and cheek.

Dick holds back a sob, he doesn’t want this, his body freezing all over. He hopes for Damian to rescue him.

“Do.Not.Touch.Him.” Damian growls and rips the two away. His vision had gone red and immediately attack his uncle, not giving a damn if Thomas can fight back or not. This man was planning to take away what’s his and that’s not acceptable.

“Damian stop!” Dick shouts and wraps his arms around the prince’s body.

Damian could smell the distress in his omega. He closes his eyes in order to calm himself and by the time he opens them again, all he could see is the color red on his hands. “I…” he looks down at his uncle, who was severely beaten black and blue, Damian didn’t expect himself to go this far. “I’m sorry.” He apologizes to Dick, his face scrunches when he sees the kiss mark left by Thomas in Dick’s neck.

“I thought we could be civil about this but I guess it was a waste coming here.” Thomas laughs, getting up he gives the pair a last look. “Just watch your backs. I’ve trained numerous people to do my bidding and I believe you already know how strong they are. If you don’t want a war in your hands then I suggest you denounce your status as heir and disappear.” He warns before disappearing in their sights.

Damian couldn’t care less what his uncle mean by it as long as he’s gone, then everything is fine. He slouches as he let his body relax and take a huge deep sigh of relief.

“Are you alright?” Dick asks wanting to check the bruised and beaten young prince but is surprised when Damian holds on to his wrist, pinning him down in the ground. “Le-t go.” he could easily remember those days where Damian would take and force him. He could already tell this would be the same, he tries to budge but Damian’s too strong even at this state.

Damian wants to smell it for himself, he wants to know if what his uncle had said is true, is Dick really pregnant with their child? He sinks his nose on his nape—where Dick’s scent is the strongest. He growls, he can't smell any changes, only his uncle’s scent. “he touched you.” He practically growled. His nose digging deeper against his nape. “I can still smell him. It’s infuriating.” He licks the part where his uncle had licked Dick and replaces the present hickey with his own.

His alpha instincts is still there, screaming and yelling at him to erase every inch of his uncle on his omega, to reclaim what’s his and assert back dominance. His mind feels light and his body warm, he doesn’t know where this feeling comes from but whenever he touches Dick, it feels ecstatic.

Carrying the omega back to the bed, Damian holds on to him tighter and closer and possibly more possessive. He places him on his lap and begins to leave trails of kisses on his neck.

“Then remove him from me.” He didn't expect Dick to say those words and the next thing he realize is more surprising. Dick kisses him on his own accord, his body leaning close to the prince, his legs wrapping around Damian’s waist.

Damian wastes no time in digging his hands in Dick’s ass, groping and massaging it obscenely. The omega lets out a loud moan, his hands wrap their way around his neck.

Dick couldn't help but feel hot, he shouldn't feel this way. Damian had taken him so many times against his will, so why is he craving for his touch now? He doesn't understand it. Is the fear of being taken by another alpha scared him that much? This doesn’t look good,

he’s getting hard from Damian’s ministrations. This should stop but he can’t—he won’t.

The prince’s hard on presses around his thigh. Dick grinds his ass on it, getting more and more aroused. He’s can’t wait any longer. The friction feels amazing, Dick almost forgot how to breathe. “A-ah! Dami...an please…” he pleads, as he could feel his climax to come near.

“You're mine aren't you?” The prince purrs, one of his fingers begin to probe inside Dick’s soaking hole. He chuckles when he hears Dick moaning in each thrust he makes by his finger.

“Ye-yes…” Dick could barely keep his breathing all together, he's so desperate to be feel Damian inside him. “Just please fuck me already!”

Damian touches his chin and kisses him sweet and tenderly. His cock slowly entering inside Dick. They started slow, Damian remembers the two of them are still inured though that doesn’t seem to stop Dick from bouncing off his lap, riding him so enthusiastically. They both kiss again, their tongues intertwining inside, not breaking off the passionate kiss as Damian starts to snap his hips quicker, his hands digging deeply around the omega’s waist and starts marking him all over Dick’s body.

Though, somehow Damian feels like it's not enough, he needs more, wants to mark Dick on a more permanently level but how can he do it? Damian’s mind have been clouded with these thoughts and there's only one solution popping in his mind. No he can’t possibly do that to him especially at this state.

So instead, he breaks of their kiss, a thin line of saliva appears between them. Dick shudders and moans out Damian’s name,  “Da-damian… I’m…” the prince gives his swollen lips one last peck, “I know.” he starts to focus on the same angle in his thrusts, knowing that’s the spot where Dick feels the more pleasure while his mouth makes its way around Dick’s neck and sucking on the soft skin before scraping his teeth on it.

“You'll be mine forever won't you?” the prince asks, his voice all hoarse and weak. He almost couldn’t suppress a moan when he starts to feel Dick clamping around him tightly.

Dick let out a high pitched whine before answering, “ye-yes… yours forever.”

“Good.” He replies, holding onto Dick’s hand and gives his prostate as last quick thrust as the cum together. Basking in the afterglow, Damian brushes Dick’s hair, his eyes focus on Dick’s muscular stomach, if he really is carrying his child, then there’s only one thing he could do. Dick is already his to begin with and its only logical to take their relationship to the next level.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not edited so i'm sorry for any mistakes or inconsistencies on the story

Dick wakes up with a dull and throbbing sensation around his head. It hurts so much that even when he rubs his forehead to ease the pain, it doesn’t relieve him from any pain. He groans loudly while cursing internally. There’s no way he has any intention of getting up nor getting ready anytime soon. His head is just too painful to bear to the point where it feels like it would spilt into two.

Shifting his body into a more comfortable position, Dick buries himself in the layers of soft sheets. He could still smell the scent of Damian on it, it feels good, soothing even comforting. Dick slowly lulls back to sleep with his newly found comfort but the thought Damian’s scent comforting him, feels wrong and it’s where Dick remembers what happened the last time he was awake.

Someone attacked him—attacked them and he… oh god.

The thought of consenting and even initiating the sexual act towards the prince disgusts him so much that he completely have forgotten about his headache and just starts a long and painful process of self-hatred and self-loathing. He never thought this day would have come, he wants to throw up– he’s not sure whether it’s from his sickness or from the sick feeling of enjoying sex with Damian—but he does so anyway.

He didn’t manage to get up fully, instead, Dick just rolls himself at the edge of the bed and grabs onto the nearest object he could reach, which is a small basin with water and towel on it and just threw up. Dick vomits all the small content his stomach has and wishes he could dies from it other than dealing with what’s next to come.

 _No…_ other than the sex and the attack, he also remembered someone who looks like the king said he was pregnant. There was no concrete evidence of it but the king look-alike sounded like he’s so sure, so certain of himself about it. _This can’t be._ He didn’t want to believe it, he knew the possibility of getting pregnant ever since he met the prince was high. He just refused to believe it and truly hoped that it was just food poisoning but now that the others knew— the prince knew— Dick doesn’t want to deal with this right now.

His head is spinning, his insides are all tangled up and tears are now falling from his eyes. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening. He repeatedly tells himself until he feels a constriction around his chest and his vision starting to get blurry.

He feels like passing out and soon enough, the world around him starts to fade into black.

* * *

Damian is stuck in his Father’s study along with his parents Tim, Jason and some of the high ranking guards. His scowl deepens as he subtly listen at his father’s conversation with Jason about what they retrieved from the scene where Thomas attacked. What ticked the young alpha off the most is that he’s just there in the corner, sitting quietly as Tim tends at his injuries.

“How many guards were confirmed dead?” Bruce asks, his voice and face is as stoic as ever.

“Around a dozen or so. We’re still trying to search for other possible areas the suspect attacked though it’s difficult to track since there were no evidences left other than the ones we saw on the victims.” Jason reports and the look on Bruce just slightly become angrier, “Most of the attacks were done precisely on the throat which causes the victims to instantly bleed out. There were no weapons left on the scene either but judging from the shape of the marks left on them, we concluded that the possible weapon is either a knife or something that resembles it.”

The king nods in response and he could feel the young prince’s gaze on him.

“You can’t deny the truth Father. It was Uncle Thomas, I’m certain. I have fought against him and he even have the audacity to try and take my mate as his.” Damian growls, his anger growing more and more as the realization of his father not believing him sinks in. He tries standing up, to confront his father about the issue but his anger slowly turns into pain when Tim holds on to him and starts applying some medication on his aching, battered body.

“We may need further investigation…” before the king could add more to his statement, Talia takes a step on the situation, “Don’t be blind beloved.” She voices out, her eyes staring daggers at her husband. “your incompetent brother have waged war against our kingdom, our son. We can’t just let this slide.”

“and what if Thomas was lying? He’s a smart and cunning man, we can’t just waste our soldiers on some baseless assumption.”

“This isn’t baseless! Our son had witnessed it, does his injuries mean nothing to you? Does the lives of your soldiers, your brother killed, mean nothing? Does our marriage mean nothing?”

Bruce remains silent, like he’s assessing the situation. Damian couldn’t believe his Father still hasn’t accepted the fact of his Uncle’s return despite of the piling evidences. He lets out a deep sigh, he would pretty much prefer to be with his newly _bonded_ and _mated_ partner than be here. 

Screw this, he’s too frustrated and tired to argue with the king. Letting out a sigh, Damian just allow Tim to finish patching him up and says his small appreciation to the older alpha before listening to his parents arguing.

There’s a small crushing sensation that slowly begins to bloom around his chest. He can’t fully explain it but he’s certain that it’s not his injuries who’re causing him this kind of pain. Leaning his body forward, the young alpha prince access what’s happening to him before another prickling sensation appears, this time it’s around his head. It almost feels like he’s being strangled or passing out. Somehow breathing starts to be difficult for him as he starts to feel light headed and his vision getting cloudy.

“Hey, Damian are you alright?” he could hear Tim’s worried voice asking him but he ignores him. No, these sensations, they weren’t caused but his injuries but rather…

“I need to go now.” he weakly proclaims and realizes that there is something wrong with Dick.

* * *

Everything and anything is dark and silent. It’s scary how something so void can be so calming. The sound of nothingness almost becomes a lullaby for him. Even his body feels light, like he’s floating on water, it feels nice.

“Dick!” he could hear the prince’s voice dragging him out of the floating sensation, the darkness slowly eroding and soon he begins to see a small ray of light and is being leaned into something warm. His vision is hazy and couldn’t focus on anything though he could tell, it’s the prince who’s currently holding him snuggly. He leans his head on the crook of his neck. “Stay calm and try to breathe.” Damian softly whispers on his ear, his fingers slowly massaging his head as he holds on to him tightly.

It almost feels nice, being held like this. Being taken care of. Being—

“No!” Dick screams while trying his best to push himself away from the prince. How could he feel so comfortable with someone like Damian? Has Dick forgotten how much this man have hurt him? There’s no way he could ever feel safe if he’s around him, now his body begins to shake, he mumbles, “D-don’t come near me.”

Damian sighs, he has no time in dealing with Dick like this. He could just force the omega to submit to him and be over with it but it’s not how mates should treat each other especially when their bond is just newly established. He can’t afford to put Dick into much stress especially now that he’s carrying his child plus his injuries are still aching and he doesn’t know what to do in a situation like this.

Standing up, the prince spare Dick a look for the last time before saying, “I’ll go and get Tim.” Before leaving his mate all shaken and scared.

…

..

.

“You stay here.” Tim immediately puts his hand on Damian’s shoulder as soon as he reaches the room.

“Why?” the prince glares at him. “He’s my mate, we’ve formed a bonded already. I don’t see the point why I can’t be him.” he retorts.

“Look, I know you’re worried about Dick’s wellbeing and all, but I think the whole reason why he’s in this state is all because of you.”

“What do you mean?” Damian quirks a brow while crossing his arms. On his mind, he could barely control his anger.

Tim sighs, he could tell that the young prince is getting angry at him, “Alphas in situations like this are hard to deal with. You’re beaten and tired. Why don’t you rest for a while and I’ll talk to you later when you’re not cranky and possessive. Okay?”

“—Tt—, how am I supposed to rest if I’m not allowed to enter in my chambers?”

“Sleep somewhere else!” Tim replies follow by a strong sound of the door shutting close.

The young alpha lets out a deep sigh, there’s no point in forcing himself to enter the room if Tim’s there. So he leaves his chambers with a defeated look on his face. He doesn’t get it, why did Dick reject him? They’re supposed to be mated, bonded for life and being pregnant with his child just makes it even realer. Isn’t that supposed to mean they’re perfect for each other? So why did Dick reject him? He doesn’t understand it. Doesn’t Dick want to be with him? No, that can’t be, if he didn’t want to be with him; then he should’ve—

_‘I will never love someone as despicable as you’_

Damian could still remember those painful words. The way Dick looks at him with full of anger and despise. It makes him wonder what he did wrong. Was he too forceful on him? Too harsh? _Urghhh…_ Thinking just makes his head feel even worse. Maybe Tim’s right, maybe Damian should take a rest and maybe, just maybe when he gets better, he’ll be able to comprehend more what’s truly happening.

Walking out at his chambers, Damian head to one of the places where he can relax and rest.

* * *

“Hi Dick, it’s me Tim.” The young alpha says, his voice sounding all gentle and small like he’s talking to a scared child. Tim had known how to handle distressed omegas like Dick, he’s encountered plenty of these situation when he’s travelling. So handling this situation should be easy for him.

Dick looks so small especially when he has his body all wrap to protect himself and visibly shaking.

“Are you alright?” he asks when he’s on a reachable distance. Dick freezes for a second before he looks at him, there are tears running down his eyes, his face all red and the obvious stench of despair permitting the air.

“N-no.” Dick manages to reply, his voice hoarse like he’s getting choked up.

“Why?” Tim sits beside him, he didn’t want to rile up the omega especially when they’re pregnant, they’re more sensitive on their surroundings and on people who’re they’re with.

“I…I… I bonded with the prince…it was all my fault… I-I seduced him and I let him mark me!” he could barely make up the sentence with choking up, it was an ugly revelation. Tim could feel how stressful and painful this would be for any omegas for he too met different people who’s on the same situation as Dick. People who got mated to those who raped and abused them but it’s a rare instance. A mating ritual, even to the point of bonding, requires the consent of two parties, a bond wouldn’t be completed if the other party doesn’t want to be mated so this can be a little complicated for him to diffuse the situation.

Instead, he cautiously holds Dick on the shoulder, patting it gently and asks him, “you know it’s not the end of the world. Being mated with the prince may not be as bad as you think.”

“How? I barely have any freedom as it is! and now you want me to accept my fate? To be his mate and bare children? I don’t want to be like that! I hate the prince and I wish I never met him!”

“No, I was thinking of you having the choice to deal with this or not. Newly mended bonds can easily be broken but that’s not the problem, I’m talking about… ”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m giving you the option Dick. If you want to get rid of the child or not.” Dick looks surprised like he’s not expecting Tim to say something as farfetched as what he just said. Tim slowly travels his hand around his shoulder to his hand and squeeze it tight. “I know it’s bit cruel but if you’re not ready to be a parent yet, then you can tell me and I can give you a medicine to get rid of it.” he could feel Dick’s hand tremble from his statement. “If you decide to keep it, then I’ll be here to support you in anyway but if you don’t want too, then I suggest you get rid of it the sooner the better or else it could lead to complications on your part.”

“But how? This child is the prince’s offspring—the future heir. If I’ll get rid of it, people will see it as treason. It’s just… it’s not the way I imagined to be pregnant. I wanted it to be with someone I love not with someone who forced me.” he clutches on his stomach as he begins to cry again, Tim soothes him by rubbing small circles on his back and lulls him with some comforting words and gestures.

* * *

Damian ends up sleeping in one of Tim’s rooms located in the palace. By the time he wakes up, he sees Jason sitting at the corner with a book on his hand.

“You feeling better?” the beta asks.

“Sore but it’s manageable.” He replies. “you’re not here to check up nor to guard me, why are you here?”

Jason stares intently at him for a while before opening his mouth, “I’m here to talk to you about Dick and how you see your relationship with him.”

“—Tt—please, I don’t need to listen to you.”

“Look I may not be an expert at this but I’m certain that you’re wondering why he rejected you despite of being bonded with each other.” The look on Damian’s face when Jason had said those words were comical. His eyes and mouth are open wide like the prince is surprised for him to say something like that.

“How did you know?”

“Ah, Demon-spawn, it’s written all over your face and scent. Anyways, tell me all about your thoughts.”

“—Tt—I doubt you can comprehend what I’ll say.”

“Try me.” Jason replies with a smirk on his face.

“Fine.” The young prince exasperates, “I don’t understand why Dick hates me. My teachers have taught me if I love someone I can just take them and do whatever I want since I’m the prince. They told me that the person I love will just eventually love me back, I mean I gave Dick everything he wanted, a comfortable and safe home, decent meals and a secured future. I don’t understand why he would push me away.”

“Aw man…” Jason mutters as he rubs the back portion of his head. He truly regrets not being able to put more effort on stopping Talia’s men on brainwashing Damian back then. “Umm... how should I say this, Damian. That is not how romance work. Let me tell you a thing or two about loving someone.”

…

..

.

“So how was your talk with Damian?” Tim asks.

“Horrible. You have no idea how many times he called me stupid for trying to correct his ways.” Jason responds while leaning his head on the wall.

“Baby steps Jay. Baby steps.” Tim almost couldn’t stop himself at laughing when he look at how drained Jason is.

“Speaking of babies, how’s Dick?”

“He managed to calm down. I’ve told him he has the every right to get rid of the baby if he wants to.”

“You don’t think he’ll do it right?”

“Hmmm… I don’t know. Seeing how devastated Dick is, I’m sure he’s trying to contemplate on what he’ll do next and I think that’s for the best. He and Damian may have mated and bonded but that doesn’t mean it cannot be destroyed. Freshly made bonds are the easiest to break. It’s only up to them if they want to remain in this relationship or not.”

“It’s a bit messed up, isn’t it?”

“yeah.”

The beta let out a sigh and shift his head to stare at the scenery through the window. “Oh man, why can’t they just talk it out like we do?”

“that’s probably because Damian will force himself on Dick again.” Tim muses and joins Jason at looking at the stars twinkling at the night sky. The two share a few minutes of solemnity before Tim breaks it by saying, “Which reminds me, Dick might go through another panic attack if he sees Damian at this moment, so it’ll be for the best if they’ll be separated for a while.”

“Easier said than done, do you really think the demon-prince will listen to us?”

“Probably.” Tim shrugs while hoping.

* * *

Damian knocks on the door.  The talk he had with Jason wasn’t much of a help but he did manage to get something out of his self-reflection after the talk he had with Jason. That’s why he’s here back at the front door of his room, knocking and hoping for Dick to open it.

He’d like to talk to him, even just for a little.

Since they’ve been mated. The prince have felt these new weird sensations all over his body, he’s been taught by his teachers before on what will happened if he’s bonded with someone but he never expect for it to be painful. These weird sensations are supposed to be Dick’s emotions and feelings, Damian can feel what he’s feeling and vice versa, so why are they all painful sensations? Isn’t Dick happy being mated with him?

It made him thought that maybe, just maybe Jason may have a point. “It’s fine if you don’t want to open the door but I just want to you to listen to me. I am a prince and everything I’ve done, everything I’ve did people would always say it was the right thing to do. I wasn’t fully told that my actions have consequences on others and even if they did, they’re only a few handful of people who manage to point those out and I mostly ignore them. But I don’t think it’s an excuse for me, I’m really trying. I really am. I have made a vow to be the person you wanted me to be and I know it’s not easy for you to forgive me and I understand that completely. I apologize for all the things I’ve done, though I know apologizing will not be enough—”

Before he could say anything else, the doors open and he sees Dick. A sense of relieve course down through his body as he realize Dick still wants to see him but a horrible dread dawns on him by seeing how miserable his mate look like.

“This will be quick.” He promises and he could see Dick having all of his attention on him.

….

..

.

“What are you doing here Damian?” Tim asks. “Where’s Dick?”

“Don’t tell me you did something to him.” Jason adds.

“I didn’t.” Damian merely replies, his eyes casting towards the window.

The two look around the area but they can’t see where Dick is. The place looks untouched and they’ve been only gone for a few minutes, so it’s impossible for Dick and Damian to fight at a short amount of time.

“Where is he?” Tim asks again.

“I let him go.” It’s almost a rumble but they both heard it.

Jason approaches him, his face all scrunched up, “What do you mean?”

“I talked to him and he told me that he doesn’t want to be with me, so I let him go.” It’s all the prince could say before tears starts to fall down on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the slow update but school life have been hectic for me and unfortunately it will still be hectic until the month of october so hopefully this tiny update will sate your hunger for this fic and don't worry! just a few more chapter before this story ends :)

**Author's Note:**

> your thoughts, kudos and bookmarks for this fic is greatly appreciated and it would really be great if you guys tell me if the story starts to get too iffy (i tend to blank out sometimes ^^;;)
> 
> More Royalty AU stuff [here](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/tagged/royalty-au/)~


End file.
